Front Page News
by elking7541
Summary: Lizzie is a seventeen year old girl still trying to figure out life. Whether it be boys, bullies, or finding her way to a college. When actor Robbie Kay comes to her school campus to make an appearance at their annual cancer walk, and an accident takes place, her entire life is no longer what it used to be. It is now...Front Page News.
1. Chapter 1

**So, after watching Once Upon a Time and Pirates of the Caribbean and seeing Robbie Kay on it...I basically got this idea and wanted to write it down. I hope you like it and I will see you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

I ran as fast as I could from the parking lot into the school. I knew if I didn't hurry then I would be late to class. Book after book kept dropping out of my hands, but I was still pressing on to get to my classroom. After throwing everything in my locker I sped up the stairs to my class.

"Ah Lizzie good of you to join us." My spanish teacher said as I walked in the room. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, so I quietly walked over to my seat and tried to stay invisible. I looked over at my best friend, Emma, who was curious of why I had been late.

"Alright, a few announcements before we begin. Robbie Kay will be on campus today for the cancer walk today, and to meet our cancer survivor, Wesley. Principle Carter has told me to ask that you all contain yourselves." My teacher began the class, and soon enough it was over.

"Where were you this morning?" Emma asked me as I packed my things up in my book bag.

"I over slept this morning and had to rush out of the house." I explained.

"That is like the third time this week you have done this." She responded. I nodded in reply and we walked downstairs to our next class. I was officially worn out by the end of the day, whether it was my lack of sleep, or the laborious work that was done in our drama class to prepare the stage for the next production, I have no idea. When the bell had finally rung to go to our last class of the day, I felt like I was going to pass out. My last class was study hall, so I at least thought I could take a good nap while I was there.

"Well, how do you plan to get to class?" Emma asked me as she passed me on her way to tech drama.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked as I shut my locker door and locked it.

"The press, fans, and Robbie Kay are all in the middle of the lobby to take pictures, and you can't get to the other side of the hallway to go to class unless they move." She said. I turned around to look down the hall, and sure enough there was a crowd of screaming fans and camera flashes.

"Well I will get to class even if I have to push my way through." I replied.

"You are not interested in becoming one of the screaming fans?" She said with a laugh. It was true that I had been a fan of Robbie Kay, but I was not an ordinary girl that would become crazy when I saw him. I took a deep breath and charged through the crowd.

"Awe look at little Lizzie trying to get through!" My worst enemy, Jay said. Before I could do anything he stuck out his foot in front of me, and I fell flat on my face in front of Robbie, Wesley, and all of the press. Everyone was looking down at me, and soon enough the camera flashes went wild as I tried to scramble to my feet. I grabbed all of my books and tried to get through the crowd. Little did I know that when I got home I would be front page news.

"Crazy school girl fan falls at Kay's feet." The title read. You have got to be kidding me.

* * *

**Incredibly short, yes I know, but this is only just the beginning. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and I will be updating again soon! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! Until next time my dears :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm back with chapter 2 of this story! I hope you all enjoy it! I shall see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

My entire body froze as I saw the headlines. It was on the very front page of one of the most popular magazines in the city, so everyone was sure to see it by that afternoon. My heart started to beat faster and faster by the minute. I was sure to be the laughing stock of school now. I tripped, but I knew Jay would probably be the one to tell the press differently. He would go on to tell them about my fake years of obsession and nonstop conversation over Robbie Kay.

"Lizzie! Your face is flushed and you are sweating like crazy! What on earth is wrong?" My mother asked as she came in the front door of our house. I handed her the magazine and waited for her reaction to the front page. Her eyes widened, and soon turned into a confused look.

"Is this really what happened?" She asked as she handed me back the magazine.

"Of course not. I was trying to get through the crowd to go to my last class and Jay tripped me and I ended up falling into the middle of the group." I explained to her. I sat down at the kitchen counter and laid my head down on the hard, cold surface.

"It's all going to be alright. Maybe some people didn't even see the magazine." My mother said as she tried to comfort me. As soon as she said that my phone got a blast of text messages about the front cover. My head went back down on the table, and tears started to drip down my cheeks.

The next morning my phone was frozen due to the amount of messages and notifications I was getting. I dreaded getting up and having to go back to school to face everyone. Emma would be the only one to help shield me from the comments they were going to make. Before I left, I looked in my mirror, sucking my stomach in, fixing tiny strands of my hair, and picking myself up. I had always been the kind of person that took harsh comments to heart, even if I knew that they were not true.

"Remember, keep your head held high!" My mother yelled to me as I left the house. I shouted back my thanks and got in my car. I pulled into the parking lot of the school and turned the car off. Sounds of loud music could be heard from behind me, and when I turned around I saw Cassandra speeding in to the spot beside me. Cassandra was not only the most popular girl in my grade, but also the meanest. Emma always said that Jay and Cassandra would make a wonderful couple. I tried not to look at her, but it was difficult. Especially when she was honking her horn at me and shouting names at me. I locked my 2007 red mustang, and quickly walked passed her brand new BMW to the school. As I walked in the doors of the school I could already feel the stares coming upon me. Throughout the day it was the exact same.

"So, I'm assuming you saw the magazine cover yesterday, Lizzie." Jay said with a sly smile as I took a book out of my locker. I closed the door and walked away from him with no comment.

"What on earth are you doing out here?" Emma asked when she found me sitting on the picnic tables behind the school for lunch.

"I thought I would get away from all the comments and people for a while." I said as I took a bite of my sandwich. Emma ran over to me and sat down as well.

"I thought it would be fun to have people fall all over you." Emma said as she took out a cup of soup.

"When the front page news is nothing but a lie, it is not as fun as you would think." I replied.

"What if Robbie Kay actually saw that article?!" Emma exclaimed as she threw her spoon up in the air and sent it flying across the whole gravel area.

"Emma, I highly doubt that Robbie Kay spent his afternoon reading that stupid magazine." I replied. I spent that afternoon in our drama class painting mounds of wood out in the sun, enjoying the warm breeze that was flowing through my hair. Emma came out of the drama trailer and sighed when she saw me working.

"Lizzie you must come inside and work on your lines! Let the tech drama kids do that!" Emma shouted from the doorway.

"I will have them memorized in time! I'd rather get this done." I said as I moved another flat aside. Emma rolled her eyes, but eventually went back inside and closed the door. I wiped a bit of sweat off my forehead, and picked up a few small pieces of wood to take to the storage trailer on the other side of the campus. As I got a grip on the wood and started to trail down the gravel walk way, I found a light brown headed boy dressed in some sort of suit standing in the middle of the walkway. I started to ignore him and walk passed him, not yet knowing who he was. When he took off his sunglasses and stepped in front of me so I couldn't pass him, I was shocked. There stood Robbie Kay, right in front of my face, waiting for me to give him permission to talk.

* * *

**So do you think you know what Robbie is going to talk to Lizzie about? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! Until next time my dears :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I hope you are all having a fantastic week! Here is chapter 3 of this story! I hope you all enjoy it and I will see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

I wondered whether I should have just walked passed him or not. I figured he had come to give me charity and to tell me how he appreciated the support.

"You're Lizzie? The girl on the front of that magazine cover, right?" He said as he put his sunglasses in his jacket pocket. I stood there for a minute, not looking him in the eyes.

"Yes, I am. If you will excuse me though I have lots of work to get done." I said as I looked up and pushed a piece of hair out of my face. This time I got passed him, so I started to head down to the storage trailer to continue my work. What I didn't expect him to do was follow me.

"Well, I will just have to walk with you then." He said as he caught up. Turns out my excuse to not talk to him wasn't much of an excuse.

"I'm guessing you are here because you saw the magazine cover." I said as I got a better grip on the flat that was about to fall out of my hands.

"Yes, and about that-" He started to say.

"Robbie, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't need your charity because of this. The cover wasn't even true." I interrupted.

"Oh, I know that the cover wasn't true. The press make up all kinds of trash like this all the time. I actually came to apologize for it. I saw that boy trip you, so I knew the situation wasn't what the press made it out to be." He said. I was surprised. I honestly thought that I would look like a charity case to him. Some lonely and obsessed girl that wanted to be cool and would do anything to obtain it.

"Well, thank you. I appreciate it." I said to him. As we rounded the corner of the high school, we heard screams and then camera flashes. The press had followed Robbie, and they were now taking as many pictures as they could of us. I gasped and he grabbed the flat out of my hand to cover our faces.

"Is this a normal thing?" I shouted to him over all of the screams of the press.

"Typically!" He said back. He looked around the side of the flat and looked around the parking lot, trying to find an escape route.

"Keep your face hidden!" He yelled at me.

"Why do I need to keep my face hidden?" I asked. He didn't hear my question though. He let go of his side of the flat and it fell to the ground. He then grabbed my hand and we took off running through the grass, trying to shield our faces from the camera flashes. Around the front of the building we went until we reached a black convertible.

"Jump in!" He said as he let go of my hand and ran to the driver's seat of the car. My instincts told me to ignore him and run back inside the school instead, but there was something else in me that told me to jump in the car, so I did. I turned around and saw the press getting into their vans, ready to follow us if necessary. I turned back around in my chair when I saw another camera flashed. The car engine started, and with screeching tires, we drove off to get away from the press.

"Well, sorry Lizzie, but it looks like you are going to miss your last period." He said as he drove out of the school campus. I texted Emma immediately, telling her where I was. I had never done anything like this before, especially when it came to missing school. Her response was small, only saying that she would cover for me until I got back.

"I'm guessing that we are trying to get away from them." I said as I looked behind me. The black vans were gaining on us.

"Absolutely. The last thing we both need is another untruthful article on the front of a magazine." He said. He took out his sunglasses and put them on to shield his eyes against the bright sun.

"So how are we going to lose these vans?" I asked him as I turned around again.

"Well we will have to throw them off somehow. One method I use to get away from these idiots is getting in front of a car that looks similar to mine and then do a quick turn and they usually follow the other car instead of me." He said. After a few turns we still hadn't thrown them off. I tried to keep my head down as much as possible to avoid the cameras, but they soon surrounded us on our left and right sides.

"Hang on!" Robbie said as he slammed on the brakes and sent the vans flying through a red light. He let out a sigh of relief, and I did the same.

"Well, I guess it's time to get you back to school." He said as we did a u-turn.

"I have a question. Why couldn't I have just run back in the school when the press showed up?" I asked him.

"They would not have left you alone, trust me. I had to get rid of them somehow and throw them off. By tomorrow they will hopefully find something else to keep themselves occupied with, and their fascination with you will go away." He said. I nodded, and in a few short minutes we had arrived back at the front of the school.

"Thanks for the apology. I'm glad to know that someone knows what really happened." I said as I got out of the car and shut the door.

"No problem. It was great to meet you, and sorry about the press following us around like that." He said.

"It's alright." I replied.

"Nice to meet you, Lizzie!" He yelled as I walked to the front of the school.

"Same to you!" I said as I waved goodbye. There was a camera flash from behind one of the bushes that blinded me for a few seconds, and with that I ran inside the school, not realizing that I had left my cell phone on the floorboard of Robbie Kay's black Mercedes.

* * *

**So, do you think the press is going to get worse when it comes to Lizzie, or will they find someone else to torment? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Tiger's Rain: Thank you very much for following and favoriting this story! So glad to know that you like the story so far! :)**

**Well, that is all for tonight everyone! Until next time my dears :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I hope you are all having a fantastic day! Here is chapter four of this story! I hope you love it and I will see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

I got back in the middle of last period. I wondered what Emma had told my teacher to cover for me, and I was about to find out. I ran over to my locker and found my back pack sitting in front of it along with a note. Emma had told my study hall teacher that my drama teacher needed me for some extra painting, and that I would be back as soon as I could. One thing I loved about my drama teacher was that he acted just like one of us. He didn't care if we were late to class, or if we wanted to stay to get out of another class. I picked up my back pack and headed to my classroom.

"I was helping Mr. Jamison with some painting." I told my teacher when I walked in the room.

"Oh yes. Emma came and told me about it. Go ahead and have a seat, Lizzie." He said. I was in the clear, which made me smile and sigh in relief. As I sat down and laid my head down on my desk to relax, my friend, Kayla, who sat behind me, tapped me on the back. I turned around and asked her what was wrong, and I soon saw when she pointed out the window. Photographers were pushing each other out of the way to try to get a shot of me through the window. I could hear them calling my name, and I hoped that my teacher would just think they were taking pictures because of that magazine cover. The entire class turned their attention to look at me. I got up, confidently, and shut the blinds to the windows. The flashing cameras abruptly stopped as the blinds shut.

"Lizzie why are those photographers trying to take pictures of you?" My teacher asked as he put his pen down on the desk. I could hear the class behind me laughing. I started to speak, but was soon interrupted when Cassandra slapped the magazine cover down on his desk. With a hair flip and a "hm" her high heels carried her back to her desk. My teacher looked up from the top of his glasses, and with a shrug I went back to my own desk.

When I got home that afternoon, my mother was out in the front yard watering her newly planted azaleas. She placed her watering can gently on the ground and brushed her hands off on her apron.

"So, how was your day?" She said as I came up and kissed her cheek.

"It was alright I suppose." I said. I hiked my back pack back up on my shoulder further and started to walk inside.

"I heard about what happened today." She said. I stopped, and then sat myself down on the front steps to wait for her to speak again, but she didn't.

"Are you mad about this?" I finally asked as I leaned back and braced myself by my hands.

"Not really. I understand what happened. Emma had a doctor's appointment and got out of school early, so on her way there she stopped by and told me what had happened." She said. I couldn't believe how quickly my life had changed within only a few days. Photographers now seemed to follow me around everywhere I went, and I was being talked about much more at school than usual. I was convinced that it would soon blow over, and my story would be replaced with another one, a more interesting one.

"Thanks, mom." I said with a smile. I went over to my mom and gave her a hug, and as I did so I saw some familiar black vans coming down the street.

"Photographers. Gotta go!" I told her. I grabbed my back pack off the step and ran inside the house so those pests wouldn't see me. If they ever figured out where I lived, my life would become much harder. That night I felt I deserved some rest, so I holed up in my bedroom all night, watching movies with a giant bowl of popcorn.

"Lizzie? Can I come in?" A voice said as a knock on my door sounded.

"Come on in dad!" I said as I picked up the remote and paused the movie I was watching.

"I've been calling you for the past hour, sweetheart! I wanted you to tell your mom I was going to be home late from work today. Did you not hear your phone ringing?" He said.

"I must have left my phone in my back pack downstairs, so I didn't hear it. I'm sorry, dad!" I said.

"That's alright. Just try to remember to check it more often. I'm gonna go to the grocery store before it closes. Love you!" He said as he closed my door.

"Love you too!" I yelled back. When I heard the door slam shut and the garage door close, I darted downstairs to my back pack to find my cell phone. It was not in it's holder, and it hadn't fallen down in the main section. I was starting to get worried when it wasn't turning up. Maybe I had left it at school, but I never took it out of my bag at school. Then I remembered, it was laying in the floorboard of Robbie's car.

"Oh, great..." I said to myself. How on earth was I going to get it back? Robbie was probably long gone by now, and I had no way to reach him anyway. I went back upstairs and passed my parent's room, where my mother was already asleep. I thought about waking her up and telling her, but she looked so tired that I didn't have the heart to. I went back to my bedroom and quietly shut the door. My parents and I lived in an older house, in which they had built a newer neighborhood around. Our house had the typical old style features, like columns in the front, a garden in the back, and a large wooden balcony outside of my room. I had repainted the wood a bright white color, and added lots of flowered vines that wrapped around the railings. An hour later, I heard the wood start to creak, the flowered vines were torn off and fell to the ground, and a subtle yell was heard. I opened the double doors that led outside, and ran to the rail to see what had happened.

"Who's there?" I asked as I squinted to see through the darkness. I stepped back when there was no response, but I could see hands starting to climb up. All of a sudden some brown hair came into vision, and my guard went down.

"You scared me to death! Why didn't you just come in through the front?" I said as I helped Robbie get over the rail.

"It's too risky for photographers. They could see me. Plus, this looked much more fun." He said.

"How did you find out where I live, and what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"One question at a time!" He said as he tried to catch his breath. I sat down in one of my chairs and waited for him to respond.

"You left your phone in the floor of my car. I didn't want you to have to buy a new one and lose everything on this one, so I decided to just bring it to you. Plus, I'm a celebrity remember? I have connections." He said with a smile as he handed me my phone and sat down in the other chair.

"Thank you so much. I was just thinking about it earlier today, and I had no clue how I would ever reach you to get it back." I said. I unlocked my phone and checked my messages, sure enough my dad had left numerous messages a few hours ago. I sighed and looked up at the stars. I then looked over at the boy beside me, who was looking at the stars as well, and soon realized something. This entire time I wasn't seeing him as a celebrity, instead I was seeing him as just another boy that I met. I felt comfortable around him, which as a minor fan, I thought was strange.

"You have a beautiful view of the sky from here." He said as he leaned back further in his chair.

"This isn't the best view that my home has." I told him with a smile.

"Where else is a good view?" He asked. I got up from my chair and went to the left side of my balcony, where I pulled a string and let a rope ladder fall down the side of the balcony. I swung my legs over the side and started to climb down. I looked up to see if Robbie was coming too. With his crazy eyebrows, he lifted his right one up and looked at me confused.

"Are you coming or not?" I said. I jumped down off the ladder and started to run through the garden. I looked behind me and saw Robbie following. Up another ladder I went, which led me to my favorite place in the entire world: my treehouse.

"This is a very old treehouse." Robbie said when he climbed up and poked his head through the entrance.

"When I was little, my dad and I would come outside every other night and lay on the grass to look up at the stars. When the trees in the yard started to grow more, our view was blocked. We soon learned we could see the stars again by going up onto my balcony, but we couldn't lay down and enjoy them like we used to. He then had this tree house built for me so we could lay down and see out." I explained.

"How can you see with the roof there though?" He asked as he laid down on one of the blankets on the floor. I reached up to the ceiling and pushed a huge section of wood open, revealing the bright night sky. When I laid down, it was like the entire sky was inches away from my face.

"This is amazing!" He said as he took the view in.

"I have a feeling you don't do this much." I said.

"In London, you don't see the stars as clear as you do here. With all of the lights and noise of the city, it's hard to enjoy even the few that you can see." He said. His life was much different than mine. I might not understand every aspect of his, but I could plainly see that he was not used to doing something like this. I had no clue how much more time I would have with him, but for the time that I was granted, I was determined to show him some of life's little beauties, away from the camera flashes.

* * *

**Will this be the last time that Robbie and Lizzie see each other? I hope you all enjoyed reading chapter 4 as much as I did writing it! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Tiger's Rain: Thank you so much for your continued support on my stories! I appreciate that you followed and favorited this one as well as my other ones! Keep on readin'! :)**

**IceSilver28077: Thank you so very much for following and favoriting this story! I am so gad that you like it so far! :)**

**LornaHasNoLife: Thank you so much for following and favoriting! I appreciate all of the support! :)  
**

**Well, that looks like all for tonight everyone! Until next time my dears :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**BONUS CHAPTER! :) Inspiration hit me a little early this time, so I thought I would go ahead and update! I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and I shall see you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

I didn't know how long Robbie and I had stayed up talking that night, but when I opened my eyes to the bright sun shining through the ceiling, I knew that somewhere along the way we had fallen asleep. I stretched, rubbed my eyes, and sat up on the blanket. When I looked next to me I saw a sleeping Robbie, sprawled out on the blanket beside me.

"Robbie...Robbie wake up." I said as I shook his shoulder to wake him up. He jerked himself up, rubbing a hand through his hair and trying to keep his eyes open.

"What time is it?" He asked as he sat up. I looked over at the clock that I had hung up on the wall a few years ago, and realized how late it was.

"We must have both been tired, because it's almost eleven." I told him. He stood up in the tree house, holding a hand out for me so he could help me up. As we climbed down the ladder and hit the ground, we took in the warmth and beauty of the new day before us.

"Well, looks like I have a flight to catch." He said as he straightened out his jacket.

"You're leaving?" I asked him as we started to walk towards the house.

"I was suppose to leave yesterday, but once I found your cell phone I delayed my flight another day." He said.

"Well thank you for going to so much trouble to get it back to me." I replied. We walked inside the back door that led to the kitchen, and I was surprised when I saw my mother sitting at the counter drinking her morning tea. She was usually up much earlier than this, and I had expected her and my father to already be out doing their Saturday errands by now.

"Mom! I thought you would be gone by now!" I said as I went over and gave her a hug. Robbie stayed by the back door, not really knowing whether to stay by the door or come closer.

"We decided to sleep in a little. Who's your friend?" She asked as she eyed Robbie standing by the door. I motioned for him to come closer, and after a little bit of hesitation he did.

"This is Robbie." I said. They shook hands, but then there were several moments of silence.

"Well, Robbie has to catch a flight so I'll walk him out." I finally said. We walked out on the front steps and he turned to face me.

"I suppose this is goodbye." I said as I closed the glass door behind me and casually crossed my arms. He dropped his head down some to look at his shoes, and then lifted it back up when he got an idea.

"Do you want to come with me to the airport? I'd really like some company while I wait to get on the plane. My driver can take you back home when I leave" He said.

"Alright." I said. I ran back inside and brushed through my hair, grabbing my jacket on the way out of the house. I eyed the black Mercedes parked down in front of the neighborhood pool area.

"Why did you park all the way down there?" I asked him as we started down the side walk and towards the car.

"If the photographers saw me parked in front of your house, they would know where you live. I parked there so they wouldn't have enough information to say anything." He said. I nodded. I was glad that he had thought of something like that, because I sure wouldn't have, but I guess since he's a celebrity he is used to thinking that way. He kept his head down as much as possible to hide his face from any people that we happened to encounter. Once we got to the car, he opened my door for me, and we headed off to the airport. I took in the familiar smells of my hometown, and wondered how Robbie could stand to move around all of the time. I had always lived here, and I didn't plan on ever moving away. I just thought it to be a pain to have to move around all the time and only stay at places temporarily.

"The airport is quite busy today." He said as we pulled into the entrance. The car drove up to a tall, blonde headed man waiting by the curb.

"Hello, James. You know the drill." Robbie said as we pulled up beside him. James opened my door for me and helped me out of the car. After getting several gray suitcases out of the trunk, James handed them over to another well dressed man, and took off in the Mercedes.

"Who were they?" I asked Robbie as he put on his sunglasses and walked towards the sliding glass doors.

"James and Gerald are friends of mine, well, more like assistants I suppose. When I travel they come with me, and help me get ready to go to the next place when it's time to leave the one I'm at." He explained. We walked into the main lobby of the airport, and soon two other guys surrounded Robbie and I. Fans recognized Robbie immediately. He stopped to sign several autographs and take a few pictures, but soon enough the two men in black urged Robbie to move on. I was intrigued by the screaming fans and the look on their faces when they saw him.

"Alright, time to go around the back." He said.

"The back of the airport?" I asked.

"Yes. I go on a smaller, separate plane so I don't get swarmed with fans and camera flashes." He said. I kept my pace up beside him, and before I knew it we were on a golf cart that was driving us through special entrances. I turned around on the golf cart and saw the plane that I assumed was Robbie's. It was smaller than a typical passenger plane, but just the right size actually. As the golf cart came to a stop beside the plane, the plane's steps were being automatically flipped out. Robbie slid off of the seat beside me and told James, who was already waiting for us, where he wanted some of his bags.

"Alright, well the plane is about ready to take off." Robbie said as he pulled me away from the engines so I could hear him.

"I suppose this is goodbye then?" I said as I held out my hand to shake his.

"Yes, I suppose so. Thank you so much for showing me those stars by the way. It was really nice to get to see them so clearly." He said.

"It was no problem. It was really fun. And thank you for returning my cell phone, and ya know, for understanding about the magazine cover." I replied. I held out my hand, but he didn't take it.

"I think we are on the level I can hug you now." He said with a laugh. He gave me a quick, but memorable hug, and waved goodbye as he boarded the plane. The driver that was going to take me home advised me to stand over to the side while the plane took off. When the pilot was given the 'okay', the engines roared, and the plane was soon speeding down the runway. As the plane became airborne, I waved one more time before telling the driver that I was ready to go home.

* * *

**Will that be the last time that Robbie and Lizzie ever see each other? What do you think should happen next? Leave reviews and comments on what you think should happen! I would love to know! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Guest: Thank you so much for the review! Glad to know you are anxious to see what happens next :)**

**Katiek121: Thank you so much for following and favoriting this story! The support is very much appreciated :)**

**IHaveAWaffle: Thank you so much for following this story! I hope you continue to keep reading! :)**

**FireFlower815: Thank you very much for following this story! The support is greatly appreciated :)**

**Well that looks like all for tonight! Until next time my dears! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Oh the joy I feel right now! I have been sick for quite some time and it feels so good to be able to sit down and write without sneezing. Anyway, I know you have all been excited for this next chapter so here it is! I hope you enjoy it and I shall see you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

Riding in the pitch black car made me feel somewhat important, because it always seemed that important people got to ride in these kinds of cars. As the driver took me home, all I could do was stare out of the window and think.

"So you and Mr. Kay must be pretty close, correct?" The driver asked with a deep british accent as he looked at me in his mirror.

"Actually, I just met him while he was here on this trip so I haven't really known him all that long." I explained.

"Well I'm David Wilhelm. I'm Mr. Kay's personal driver, so I pretty much follow him everywhere he goes. I drive him and his friends around when needed." He said with a bright smile.

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Lizzie." I replied kind of shyly.

"A pleasure. Honestly I am glad that you got to meet Mr. Kay. He is a very polite and kind young gentlemen and very few people get to meet him. I say! Are you that girl from the magazine cover he was telling me about?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." I said as I pushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"I understand how you feel about that cover, those retched photographers do nothing but spread lies and gossip." He said.

"I was already feeling bad about it enough when I found out my entire school knew, but once Robbie found me and I realized that he saw the cover as well, that only made me feel worse." I told him. Mr. Wilhelm talked with me the entire way back to my house, telling me many embarrassing things about Robbie to make me feel better about the cover.

"Well, I believe this is the address that I have been assigned to take you to!" He said as we pulled up to the curb in front of my house.

"Yes, it is. Thank you very much for everything." I said with a smile as I got out of the car.

"Absolutely no trouble, love! I hope to see you again some time soon!" He said.

"Same to you!" I said. I waved goodbye and closed the door, walking to my mother who was waiting for me at the front steps.

"Honey! You got a letter in the mail!" She said with a great amount of enthusiasm in her tone. As soon as she said this, I knew what she was talking about. I said nothing, instead I ran inside and grabbed the envelope that was on the counter. Ripping it open, I took out the tan colored piece of paper inside and opened it up.

_Dear Miss Lizzie,  
_

_We are delighted to inform you that your application has been accepted! The study abroad program is honored to have such a bright student traveling with us. As you know, your school counselor will have the information on which country you will be visiting. After you have received the information, please fill out the appropriate forms and mail them back in to our office as quickly as possible. If you have any questions please call the phone number listed at the bottom of this letter. I hope you have a wonderful time on your trip and will be pleased with which country has been chosen for you!_

_Sincerely,  
Kenneth Baker_

"They accepted me!" I said as I threw my arms around my mother and showed her the letter. A bright smile lit up her face as she took the piece of paper out of my hand.

"I am so proud of you, dear! I didn't know that you couldn't choose the exact location you wanted to visit though." She said.

"Technically you could. The options were to either pick a region and they would assign one to you, or to pick an exact country. I couldn't decide where I wanted to go, so I left it up to fate and picked a region." I told her.

"Oh, I understand now! Oh honey, you will just love Europe! It's such a beautiful place! Your father and I went to France for our honeymoon and I loved every minute of it. I'm curious to know where they have you assigned." She said.

"I guess I will find out soon enough." I told her. Just then my phone rang, and I could see that Emma had some news for me as well when her ID popped up on my phone.

"Did you get in, too?" Were her first words when I picked up the phone.

"Yes I got in! I am so excited! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't wait for school on Monday. I am anxious to know where we will be going!" I said. Monday morning couldn't come fast enough. When Emma and I both arrived at school we went to the counselors office immediately, not caring if we were late to our homeroom class or not.

"Emma! Lizzie! So good to see you both! Congratulations on being accepted to the study abroad program! I have your packets right here." She said as she handed one to me and then one to Emma. I looked down at the manilla envelope, and realized that I was holding my next adventure in my very hands. Emma and I thanked her, and then slowly walked down the hallway to our class. I couldn't take it anymore, so I stopped in the middle of the hallway, sat down, and ripped the adhesive strip off of the envelope. When Emma turned around and realized what I was doing, she stopped to do the same. I carefully took out the piece of paper and looked down to read it.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe this! I'm going to Belgium!" Emma said with a shriek of excitement.

"Where are you going, Lizzie?" She continued saying after she put her paper back in the envelope and closed it up.

"London..." I said.

* * *

**Lizzie has been assigned to go to London! Will she see Robbie once again, or will she be much too busy to bother? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**ROTBTD4LIFE: Thank you so much for following and favoriting this story! And haha like I said in that message I was hoping to find lots of Robbie Kay fans and it looks like I have! I am so glad that you like the story so far! :)**

**IHaveAWaffle: I love these questions, btw, because it really helps me think about my writing more. Lizzie's parents will come into the story a little bit more as time goes on. As of right now they aren't worried too much because they trust their daughter and know that she will make the right choices and do the right things. Later on there might be some drama between them though. I'm so glad you like this story so far! Keep on reading and reviewing! :)**

**Biankies: Thank you very much for the compliments and for following and favoriting! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! :)**

**FireFlower815: You really helped give me some inspiration for this chapter! I loved your idea of one of them getting an opportunity in the other one's country! This chapter is dedicated to you! Thanks for the idea and I hope you continue to read! :)**

**Well, that looks like all for tonight everyone! Until next time my dears :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh how terrible I feel! School has been pressuring me like crazy so it has been hard to find a time to write. Luckily I write in my journal during class so tonight I have time to write it all down on here! Exams are this week and by the end of the week summer will be here for me! I will have all summer to write! So, without further delay, here is chapter 7 of this story! :)**

* * *

So, there we were, sitting in the middle of the hallway on the cold tile floor with envelopes in hand. A new chapter of my life was on that sheet of paper written in black ink. I took out the other sheets of paper in the envelope and looked over my travel plans and list of supplies to pack. I swallowed, not wanting to let Emma know that I was anywhere near nervous. I loved to travel, but going over seas was something I had been apprehensive about even from the very beginning of applying.

"London is a beautiful place, Lizzie! I visited my cousin, who lives there, one time when i was young and I didn't want to leave!" She said as she helped me up off of the floor.

"I know it's beautiful. I've seen lots of pictures." I replied, dusting myself off.

"Pictures don't do it justice. There is an incredible feeling that you can only get by actually being there." She said.

"Well what about you? Are you excited about going to Belgium?" I asked her as we started walking once more.

"I suppose I will be once I find out more about it. You don't really hear much about it except for books." She said. If there was one thing I had learned about Emma, it was that she wasn't afraid to do anything. She could go anywhere and immediately seem like she had been there for years. I was always envious of her abilities to be social and to adjust so easily to new environments. As soon as I walked in the front door of my house that afternoon, I could hear my mother running down the stairs to greet me.

"Did you get it?" She asked as she wiped her hands on the dish towel beside the sink.

"Well, hello to you as well!" I said with a smile as I pulled the envelope out of my bag and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry, dear. Hello." She said as she took the packet of papers out. A smile grew on her face when she saw my destination.

"Oh, honey! You will _adore_ London! You will never be bored while you are there. The restaurants and shopping and sights are just fabulous." She said as she put the papers down on the counter.

"I am so proud of you!" She exclaimed as she gave me a bear hug.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." I replied.

"When do you leave?"

"Two weeks. The first week of summer in other words." I told her when I found the information on a sheet.

"Honey that is not long at all!" She said.

My flight left in two days, and I soon found myself packing up everything I needed for the trip, with my three suitcases laying open in a row on my bed. I organized everything in the suitcases, putting clothes and supplies in the places they would fit the best.

"Knock, knock! Can I come in?" My dad said as he slightly opened my door.

"Yeah, come on in." I said as I hopped up on my bed and looked over my checklist.

"Are you alright there, half pint? These past few days you have seemed a little down in the dumps." He said. My dad always called me half pint from the father-daughter relationship between Charles and Laura Ingalls. Every friday night when I was young my father and I would sit down and watch Little House on the Prairie.

"I'm alright. Just a little nervous for this trip." I said as I marked 'paper and pens' off of my list.

"Why are you nervous?" He asked as he sat down on the bed beside me.

"This is the first trip Emma and I won't be together. I'm not going to know anyone there or even know how to get around." I explained.

"I think this is your chance to come out of that protective shell of yours. You are right, no one will know you, and because of that you can be that social and confident butterfly you have always wanted to be. Try to branch out and take the risk of getting to know new people and going to new places." He said as he put his arm around me.

"I will try, dad. I promise." I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"That's all I ask. Now, you better finish packing up." He said. He kissed my head and patted my knee before leaving the room. I sighed, taking everything he had said into consideration. When I got up, I knocked some papers off of my nightstand. As I bent down to pick them up, I found the slippery paper of a magazine. It was my face that was on the cover.

"Crazy school girl fan falls at Kay's feet." I read out loud as I stood up on my feet. A tear started to drip down my face as I saw the obvious lie in front of me, that, by now, had reached hundreds of people. I went out onto my balcony, still holding the magazine in my hand. I looked out into the yard and up at the shining stars that lit up the sky, and immediately thought of Robbie.

"Maybe this will be good for me." I said to myself as I thought about the trip. It would be a new place, where, as my father said, no one knew me. No one would know about my embarrassing cover photo. It was a chance to start over and become a confident, social kind of person for a few weeks. I went back inside and put the magazine in the trash, ready to continue packing and get on that plane.

* * *

**So, Lizzie is determined to rip off the label of the 'crazy school girl'. Do you think she can do it? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**FireFlower815: I can't wait to see what she ends up doing next either haha! :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! **

**Guest: Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked it! I appreciate the encouragement :)**

**UltimateFanGirl: I am so glad you love this! I love getting reviews like this! Keep on reading! :)**

**Well, that looks like all for today! Until next time my dears :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's finally summertime! The first night of vacation is being spent doing something I love, writing :) Here is chapter 8 of this story! Let me know what you think! I shall see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

Six o'clock in the morning. It was taking all of my might to manage to get awake enough to stand up. I quickly took a shower, getting ready for the journey ahead of me.

"Come on, Lizzie! If you don't hurry up we will miss our flight!" Emma yelled at me from downstairs.

"Alright! I'm coming!" I said as I continued to get ready. I looked up the weather in London, finding that it was somewhat chilly. I grabbed my leggings and put them on, along with a bright red coat that was long enough to look like a dress, and then adding my black ankle boots to the ensemble. I zipped each one of my suitcases up and headed down the stairs with two of them.

"Finally!" Emma said as she ran half way up the stairs to help me with the luggage.

"Sorry. I thought I was closer to ready than I really was." I replied as I ran back up the stairs to grab the other case. I looked around in my room, saying goodbye to it as I did so. Closing the door behind me, I went back downstairs to get into the car. The drive to the airport seemed so much longer than just twenty minutes.

"Alright, you have your luggage checked and your flight tickets and your phone and..."

"Mom, I'm going to be just fine." I said to her as I was about to board the plane.

"I know you will be, and I know you will have a fantastic time as well. Take lots of pictures for me." She said. I nodded, giving her a hug as I did so. My dad had tears in his eyes, and a hug was all we needed to say goodbye for these few weeks. I picked up my carry on bag, and gave them all of their goodbyes.

"You alright?" Emma asked as we handed our tickets in and went through the gate.

"I'm fine." I said to her with a big smile. When we found our seats, we both took a big sigh of relief and immediately realized what was really happening.

"Attention all passengers we are about to take off. Please secure all items and prepare for take off. We should be landing at the Miami airport in several hours." The attendant said. I grabbed my pack and pulled out my iPad, turning the wifi off and waiting for the next episode of Once Upon a Time to load.

"You are seriously still watching that?" Emma asked as she looked over at the screen.

"Yes, why?" I asked as I dug through the bag for my earbuds.

"Ever since you met Robbie all you have been watching lately is that show." She said.

"That is not the reason. Every one else at school talks about it all the time. I just started to watch it and now I love it. Robbie is not the reason I started to watch it." I replied as I stuck one of the buds in my right ear.

"Then why is his face on the screen?" She asked.

"That was just where I stopped on this episode." I replied. I would never admit to even myself that Robbie was the reason I was watching the show. I had completely fooled myself into thinking it was the kids at school that got me watching it. The plane took off, and the entire way I had escaped into my own little world.

"Wake up!" Emma said as she shook my shoulder.

"What? What happened?" I bursted out.

"Calm down. You fell asleep a half an hour ago. We just landed in Miami. My plane to Belgium leaves in an hour and so does yours to London, so we best hurry." She said. I packed all of my things up and followed her off of the plane.

"Good luck, alright? Be safe and have an amazing time." I said to Emma as we stood in front of her gate. We hugged goodbye, neither of us wanting to let the other one go off on their own.

"You do the same. Don't get in with any bad kids just to be social. Plus, take lots of pictures and have fun." She said back. I waved her off and then headed to my own gate, where I sat on an empty row on the plane. I wondered if I would still feel this lonely, even once I got to London. I didn't do much on the way there, mostly it was sleeping or messaging my mother on Facebook using the plane's wifi to let her know everything was okay.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are now landing in London, England. Please start collecting your belongings and fastening your seat belts." The attendant said. It was weird getting off of the plane alone, knowing that there was no one waiting for you once you got inside the airport. I would have to flag down a taxi and get to my hotel on my own. I would not get to meet my host family or move in until the next afternoon, so my father got my a hotel room for that one night. When I arrived, it was ten in the morning, and I had caught up on enough sleep that I had the rest of the day to sight see. I struggled to get a taxi, knowing that I was too shy and quiet to shout out to get one, so I called up one instead. When I got to my room at the hotel, I looked out from the balcony, feeling the breeze in my hair and feeling it turn my cheeks red. It was quite chilly, but I didn't mind. I fumbled around in my small suitcase and found my camera.

"Might as well see some sights while I have the time." I said to myself as I put the camera strap around my neck. I looked up a map on my phone, trying to decide where to go first. I walked and walked, until I heard the clock strike twelve. I had found my way to Big Ben.

"It's beautiful!" I whispered to myself. I got down on one knee, trying to find the best angle for a good picture when I was knocked over by a woman with two small children. Luckily, I caught myself with my other hand.

"Excuse me, miss! I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!" She said. I stood up and revealed the face behind my camera.

"Oh my goodness. It's you!" She said as her eyes dilated and she put a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face. She smiled and took my hand, leading me over to a newspaper stand near the clock.

"Isn't that you?" She asked as she pointed to the magazine rack and pointed at one on the far left. I looked closer and started to become nauseous. The humiliation seemed to be following me, even internationally.

"The reporter must have sent the story to London." I said as I turned away from the stand. I started to ask the woman how long those magazines had been up for sale, but when I turned around, she was gone. My breathing was becoming shallow as more people started to recognize me.

"Look she followed Robbie all the way to London! She really is crazy!" One person said.

"Mother look! It's that crazy school girl from my magazine!" A child shouted. London...of course! How could I have been so stupid to forget that Robbie lived in London. I started to run as a crowd gathered around me, not really knowing where I was going or what I was doing. One thing I knew was that I had to get away from there, from all of it. Camera flashes blinded me as I ran through the streets trying to get away. People called out my name as I ran, trying to get a good shot of my face. The first chance I got I ran into an alley, where I then ran into a tiny bakery. I shut the door behind me and gasped for air.

"Lizzie!" I looked up.

"Mr. Wilhelm!" I said.

"What on earth are you doing here?" He asked as he took his pastry from the cashier.

"Study abroad program. London was chosen for me. I forgot Robbie lived here and now everyone who saw the magazine cover thinks I'm following him. There's a mob chasing me. I just needed to rest for a second." I told him as I held the door closed.

"Mr. Kay is in the bathroom! I will go fetch him!" He said. He started to walk off, but I stopped him before he could.

"No! Robbie does not need to be dragged into this. This is my fight not his." I said. I saw the bathroom door opening and immediately ran out of the bakery.

"Wilhelm...was that...Lizzie?" Robbie said as he came out of the bathroom, but it was too late, I was already running down the street with the mob following behind me.

"Indeed it was, sir..."

* * *

**Well, it looks like even going to a whole different country didn't help Lizzie escape the cover. I hope you enjoyed this next chapter! :) Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Katiek121: When I first began this story I had planned on the story being just local in their town, but when I came up with the study abroad idea that changed! You are very smart! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! :)**

**Bubbles's Unwilling Master: Thank you very much for following and favoriting this story! I really appreciate the support! :)**

**Well, that looks like all for tonight! Until next time my dears :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**BONUS CHAPTER! I cannot help but keep going on this story, even if it is late. :) So, you will get a new chapter now two days in a row! I hope you love it and I shall see you at the bottom of this page :)**

* * *

I had finally lost the mob of people by the time I had gotten back to my hotel. I closed the door as I came in, reminding myself that I would probably be spending the rest of the day at the hotel where no one would bother me. I decided to call Emma to see if she had gotten to Belgium yet.

"Hey! Are you there yet?" I asked when she picked up her phone.

"Yeah! My flight landed about an hour ago. I'm sitting in my hotel room reading. How's London?" She asked.

"Well, turns out, escaping the cover, was not going to be as easy as I thought it was going to be." I told her.

"How is that even possible? It was the local magazine company that took that picture!" She snapped.

"Well, I guess they sent the picture and story over to London. They published it here as well. I had a mob of people taking pictures and chasing me all day. I can't leave this hotel without people trying to get closer to me." I told her. We must have talked for a few hours, but it wasn't long before I realized how hungry I was. I bid Emma goodbye, and decided to try the restaurant downstairs for an early dinner. It wasn't anything fancy, more of a casual place, but still comfortable. I sat down and the waiter took my drink order while I checked my email on my phone. Right then, a little girl slowly came up to my table, holding the magazine with my face on the cover in her hand.

"Is this you?" She asked quietly as she showed me the cover.

Reluctantly I answered. "Yes, that's me."

"Well, I don't think you are crazy. I just think you really like him." She said.

"Thank you. You are probably the first one to tell me that, and I don't like him in that way. I just think he is a great actor and a good friend." I explained.

"You can deny it all you want, but I know you do." She said with a smile.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked her as I put my phone down on the table.

"Because, the look in your eyes is the one my mommy got when she met my step-daddy." She said. She smiled brightly and ran back to her table where her parents were sitting.

The next morning was the first day of classes. While staying in London, I would be studying British History and Culture. The building was not far from my hotel, but I still took extra caution, putting on my red coat once again and wearing sunglasses to cover my eyes. In the beginning of the class, all that occupied my mind was boredom, the teacher talked of nothing but what the class was going to be like. I soon found myself doodling on my paper as she talked. Suddenly, my train of thought was broken as someone knocked on the classroom door. The classroom became silent enough you could hear the clock ticking, and everyone turned their attention to the door.

"Excuse me, I hope I am not interrupting anything." A familiar voice said. I looked up from my drawing, but not up enough to see the face of the person speaking.

"Is that..." One person exclaimed.

"OMG IT IS!" Another girl yelled. The next thing I knew, there was a face in front of mine.

"Hello, Lizzie." Robbie said as he got down on his knees to meet my eyes.

"Hello, Robbie." I said as I looked up to meet his.

"I hope you don't mind Miss Brewster but I need Lizzie to come with me for a little while." He said as he stood up and looked at my teacher. In the background all I could hear were the girls

"As long as she agrees, Robbie. All we will be doing today is handing out curriculum information and getting to know everyone." She said happily. Before I could turn back around in my seat, Robbie already had my hand and was dragging me out of the room.

"How did you even know I was here?" I asked him as we ran through the hallway of the building.

"I saw you run out of the bakery, plus your picture was on another magazine cover this morning." He said.

"What?!" I said as we ran down the steps and got in his black convertible. Before driving off, he handed me the magazine, which indeed did have me on the cover.

"School Girl Follows Kay to London." The title read.

"They really do love to make me look like the bad guy don't they?" I said as I flipped through to find the article.

"They seem to." Robbie said as he started down the street.

"While roaming the streets of London, our photographers got a glimpse of the girl who is obsessed with Robbie Kay. She is from the US, where she originally jumped through a crowd to meet him at her school. She now continues to follow him by coming to London to find him. What will this girl do next?" I said as I read the article aloud.

"Just try to ignore it. The best you can do is give no feedback and act like you don't care. Eventually the stories will go away and someone else's face will be on the cover." He said.

"It's kind of hard to ignore them when they are chasing me down streets and coming up to my table each mealtime." I said with a laugh.

"Like I said it will all pass soon." He said.

"Shouldn't I not be seen with you? Don't the paparazzi make up stories that ruin careers when they see people like us together?" I asked as I put the magazine down.

"They only affect you if you let them affect you. They are just words written on a sheet of paper. They are not necessarily all true, and the people that believe these stories aren't worth your time anyway. Besides, you showed me what it's like where you live, and now I want to show you everything about where I live." He explained. I grabbed my sunglasses out of my bag and put them on, pushing my hair in my face as I did so. Red lights are the worst places to be seen, especially in a convertible.

"No, no, no." Robbie said with a laugh. He took off my sunglasses and tossed them in the floor.

"No need to hide." He said.

* * *

**Well, Robbie to the rescue haha! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Katiek121: Great! I am so glad! :)**

**Biankies: Haha they really should! Thank you and I will continue :)**

**FireFlower815: She just can't seem to catch a break can she? Haha. Glad you liked the chapter! :)**

**Well, that looks like all for tonight! Until next time my dears :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I just got back home from a vacation and had lots of time to think, but very little internet haha :) Anyway, so here I am back with chapter 10! I hope you all enjoy it and I shall see you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

I was surprised at how much Robbie didn't seem to care about what everyone else said. He was completely calm and collected.

"Come on push the hair out of your face, too." He said as he started to drive through the light.

"Fine, but if someone takes our picture and it ends up on a magazine cover, it is not my fault." I said with a laugh as I pushed the hair out of my face and relaxed in the chair. Sure enough, the next thing I knew there were girls in the car next to us screaming their heads off, loud enough to make the glass on our windows break.

"Does this happen everywhere you go?" I asked as I tried to shield my ears from the screaming.

"Mostly, but you get used to it." He yelled back so I could hear. We drove on, slowly making our way to a side of the city I hadn't seen. We pulled up to a gate, and then entered into a parking lot. A large white building was in view, that looked much like a studio.

"What is this place?" I asked him as I got out of the car.

"I needed to make one stop before we go sight seeing. I have a meeting with the writers of Once Upon a Time to see if I will get to make a reappearance, so I didn't think you would mind waiting while I did this." He said.

"No, not at all." I said. He smiled and led me into the studio, where we were greeted by a team of people offering us drinks and snacks.

"I'll be right back." He said. I nodded and he left out of my sight. I noticed some of the people were still sitting there staring at me, which only made me uncomfortable and self conscious. A woman wearing a black headset and holding a clipboard pushed her way through the crowd of people and made her way to me.

"Come with me." She said as she took my hand and pulled me out of the crowd. She said something into her headset, much too quick and jumbled for me to understand. She led me down several hallways before finally stopping in front of a door. She unlocked it, using her giant ring of keys, and gestured for me to enter the room.

"You can wait in here. Help yourself to the refreshments." She said, no emotion on her face. I shyly thanked her, and the door slammed shut as I entered. The room was bright green with a vanity and stage chair, obviously used as a dressing room. A table was laid out that held mountains of different kinds of cut up fruit and cheese. _Help yourself_, she had said. I took a paper plate and piled four spoonfuls of fruit onto my plate. _I could get used to this kind of treatment! _I thought to myself as I went and sat over in the stage chair, placing my plate on the table. I looked around as I ate, trying to figure out how I had ended up in this place, connected with a celebrity. It had all happened like a dream that I never woke up from. Just then my phone rang, seeing it was Emma, I picked it up.

"Hello." I said with my mouth full of food.

"Why the heck haven't you called me?!" She screamed through the phone.

"I was planning to tonight!" I said as I held the phone out from my ear some and swallowed the food in my mouth.

"You should have called me sooner! I saw the pictures of you running in the streets away from the photographers." She said as she turned the page of the magazine she was reading.

"Wow those things really make their way around the globe don't they." I said as I took another bite of fruit and sat back in the chair.

"Remember I'm only like six hours away from you. I'm honestly not surprised that I can see this stuff." She said with a laugh.

"You're right I should have thought of that." I replied.

"So, what are you up to?" She asked as I heard her bed squeak as she turned over.

"Waiting for Robbie to get done in a meeting. I'm in a dressing room eating lots of fruit. Did you know that it's actually pretty fresh here?" I said.

"What?!" She screamed again.

"Yeah it's really sweet and-"

"Oh forget the stupid fruit, Lizzie! What do you mean you are waiting for Robbie? You mean you actually saw him again?" She asked intently.

"Meaning he actually came and found me at my class and is going to take me around to see some of the sights since I showed him around our place." I said. I realized that I had really kept Emma out of the loop. She was shocked to find out all of this information, constantly asking more questions.

"I'm so sorry I really meant to call you." I said when I finally got a break between all of her different questions.

"I understand. You just got really distracted being with a celebrity and all." She said. I couldn't see her, but by hearing her tone, I knew she was smiling. The doorknob started to turn, so I quickly said I would keep her updated, and hung up the phone. The next thing I knew Robbie came in, not bothering to shut the door, and headed straight for the fruit table.

"This stuff is so good." I said as I shoved another bite in my mouth.

"Some of the best I have ever had that is for sure." He said as he ate some.

"Alright, business for the day is done. Ready for some fun?" He turned around to me and said with a big and slightly sly smile on his face. I looked up in the mirror in front of me and caught his eye. He came straight towards me, grabbing my hand, and dragging me out of the room, fruit falling on the floor as I stumbled out of the chair. Before I could say otherwise, we were in his car, taking off at the speed of light down the street.

* * *

**So, a kind of light and happy chapter to start the end of this week! This is just the beginning of a whole new experience for Lizzie, one that she really seems to need. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Katiek121: Thank you very much! I appreciate the compliment! :)**

**Biankies: Thank you, and hmm, does it seem that way to you? :) Only time will tell I suppose! And that is a great way to end a review!**

**Roelaine: Thank you so much for following and favoriting this story! I really appreciate all of the support! :)**

**Piger123: Thank you so very much for following this story! It really means a lot to me! :)**

**Well, that looks like all for now! Until next time my dears :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I hope you are all having a fantastic week! If you are not, well maybe this next chapter will brighten it up a little bit. Thanks to Biankies for helping me get my mind started on this next chapter! This one is dedicated to you! Hope you all love it! I will see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a bright smile on my face. Realizing what time it was, I jumped out of bed and got ready for class. After grabbing my bag I ran out of the door and ran down the street as well to the school building. As I entered the room, all eyes were on me, but these eyes were not kind ones. I was used to getting the 'oh she is late' eyes at school, but these were more like 'we don't like you' eyes. Miss Brewster motioned for me to go sit down, and in haste, I did. This time I had no shame in hiding my face with my hair.

"Now class, let's begin." She finally said. I don't think I had ever been so happy to have a teacher start class. I kept getting these same stares the rest of the day. When it was time for lunch I decided to go across the street to a deli, where I also found the two blondes who sat behind me, Vanessa and Nicole. I tried to ignore them, especially after I knew they saw me. I sat down with my back facing them and started to read a book I had brought.

"What do we have here. It's the little stalker freak from America." Nicole said as she and her friend came up to my table.

"I'm not a stalker. I tripped and they took my picture, and I didn't get to chose where I went in this program." I said, not looking up from the page in my book.

"Sure, you keep thinking that." She said. I should have had enough experience with bullies to know that justifying myself like that was not going to work. With a typical flip of the hair, and tipping over of my drink all over the chair across from me, they were gone. An old woman saw all of this and came over to me with a dish towel.

"I am so sorry." I said to her as I grabbed a lot of paper towels and got down on my knees to clean.

"Those girls are not very fond of you are they." She said as she started to help me.

"I'm afraid not. This magazine cover has ruined me." I said as I pointed to the magazine hanging out of my bag.

"Oh, you're that girl aren't you?" She asked.

I sighed, but responded anyway. "Yes, I am, but the statements about those pictures are false. I was tripped when he came to my school and I had no influence on where I would get to go in this study abroad thing." I said to the lady.

"Don't worry about it las. I never believe what those blasted magazines tell me anyway." She said with a smile. I looked up at the clock on the wall and saw it was time to get back to class.

"Thank you for helping me, and I'm really sorry about the mess." I said as I got up and grabbed my bag.

"No problem. Good luck on this magazine situation." She said. With a quick smile I was out the door and across the street.

Three hours never seemed so long to me in my entire lifetime. I was constantly getting whispered about throughout the rest of the day, along with spit balls blown at me as well. I just sat in my desk doodling, listening to Miss Brewster go on about the taxes that led up to the American Revolution.

I was constantly watching the clock, waiting for it to strike three. When it finally did, I could breathe again. I lingered in the classroom, making sure that I was going to be the last student out of the building. Nicole and Vanessa were the last two out besides me, and they seemed more than happy to go down the opposite staircase to avoid me. It was amazing how I thought this trip would be good for me, but yet the bullying and rumors were worse here than back at home. I walked outside and down the front steps of the building, starting my walk back to my hotel.

"Miss Lizzie!" I heard a voice call. I turned around to find Mr. Wilhelm standing in front of a black Audi A8.

"Hi Mr. Wilhelm." I said as I turned around and walked over to him.

"Ready to go?" He said as he opened the door to the car for me.

"Go where?"

"Mr. Kay requested your presence after you got out of class." He replied. I started to wonder what Robbie was needing me for this time.

"Why not." I said as I shrugged my shoulders and got into the car. We drove through the heart of the city, and soon turned down an empty street. An iron gate guarded the entrance to a large house, with stone detailing and a grand entrance lined with columns. The gravel under the car crunched as we drove down the driveway and pulled in the front. As I got out I couldn't take my eyes off of the entry.

"Lizzie!" Robbie said as he came out the front door and down the front stairs. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah." I said as I broke my staring. "This house it's just...amazing." I said. He smiled and looked behind me at the house.

"We are very fortunate." He said. We went inside the house, and now I couldn't take my eyes off of the giant crystal chandelier hanging over our heads. He led me into a large living room with an 82 inch TV. I flopped down on the couch, and Robbie came down beside me.

"How was class today?" He asked as I put my bag down on the floor beside me.

"Fine, but let's just say people are taking these magazine covers way out of proportion." I said as I pulled the two magazines out of my bag and sat them on my lap. "I know I should ignore the comments they make about them, but it gets worse every day. I guess it bothers me most that none of it is true." I said. Robbie sighed and took the magazines off my lap, looking at each cover closely. The next thing I knew he was off the couch, dialing a number on his cell phone and heading into the kitchen.

* * *

**Has Robbie finally gotten fed up enough to do something about these covers, and who is he calling on his cell phone that can do something about it? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**IHaveaWaffle: Thank you for the encouragement! I really appreciate it! I hope you continue to keep on reading! :)**

**Biankies: Thanks again for all your help on this chapter! I really appreciate the jump start! :)**

**FANGIRL4JESUS77: Haha so glad you are loving this story as much as I am! Keep on reading! :)**

**RockstarAddict: Thank you very much for following this story! Glad you are liking it so far! :)**

**Well, that looks like all for tonight! Until next time my dears! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello to all my dear readers! I hope you all are having a fantastic week! Here is chapter 12 of this story and I hope you all enjoy it! See you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

Robbie stayed in the kitchen for the next half an hour pacing back and forth with his cell phone up to his ear. It was hard to figure out exactly who he was calling due to his mumbled responses, but I figured he was only doing that so that I wouldn't hear him. I decided to give up on trying to listen, and instead flip through my text book for class. I hadn't gotten far before he came back in the room and sat down beside me once more.

"Well? Who were you calling?" I asked after a few moments of him being completely silent.

"Me? Oh, no one." He said as he leaned back and relaxed. Truth was, I was not done with this conversation yet.

"It was too someone. Now what is this all about?" I asked very persistently.

"Nothing, Lizzie. Trust me everything is going to be alright. Do you want to stay for dinner tonight?" He said.

"That's really nice of you, but I really should get back to the hotel, it's going to rain soon and I have some work to do." I said as I got up and grabbed my bag. I walked out of the large house and down the steps, turning around to smile and wave goodbye. When I arrived back at the hotel, I was more than happy to change into sweatpants, my UGG boots, and T-shirt. I tied my hair back into a side pony tail and sat out on the balcony to enjoy the air before it started to rain. The next thing I knew there was a knock at my door.

"I'm coming." I said as I got up from my chair, closed the sliding door and headed to answer the knocker.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I found a group of young girls standing in front of me with smiles painted on their faces. One of the brunettes grabbed my hand and lead me down the hallway, with another one of them closing the door to my room as we walked. I tried to ask them what they needed, but there was no answer.

"Lizzie! Over here!" Someone said as we entered the lobby. Camera flashes went off like a lightning storm and the girls started to scream. My breathing became shallow, and I had no where to run. The only way out was straight through the photographers to the door, which is exactly what I did. I ducked my head down and plunged straight into the crowd, eventually making my way out the door. The photographers started to get a running start following me, then, I felt the rain coming.

"Oh, just perfect!" I said as I ran faster as the downpour began. The photographers were not fazed by the rain, instead they just kept running towards me taking more pictures. I didn't know how long I had run before I came to one empty looking street. I stopped for a moment looking down it. Do I dare do this? That was the only thought it my mind. It was my only way to get to safety and get out of the rain. The rain was coming down harder by the minute, and I was now completely soaked and freezing. Luckily for me, the gate was open. I ran down the driveway and up the steps to the front door, knocking as hard as I could. A stunned Robbie opened it, looking over me from head to toe. I had no words, but I didn't have to speak once he saw the photographers screaming my name and running down the street. He grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

"Good lord! Get yourself in here, dear!" Another voice said. Robbie's mother was running through the living room to the foyer. She locked the front door and looked at me.

"I'm so sorry to disturb, but I didn't know where else to go." I said as I looked at him and his mom.

"Don't be silly!" She said. "Come on, let's get you out of those wet clothes. You will surely catch a cold if you don't." She handed me a satin robe to put on while she put my clothes in the dryer. When they were dry I put them back on and joined Robbie and his parents downstairs.

"Feeling better?" Robbie asked as I entered the room.

"Yes, much. Thank you so much for helping me." I said to them. They smiled and motioned for me to sit down beside Robbie.

"So where are you from, Lizzie?" His mother asked as she flipped through a magazine.

"Tennessee. I'm only here on a study abroad program." I replied.

"Well, technically we live in Texas, but sometimes it's just nice to come over here and get away for a while." She said. I could completely understand that feeling, after all that was pretty much what I was here for in the first place. The rest of the night I was happy to spend with his family. They were so kind, and reminded me of my family in a way.

"Thank you so much for everything." I told Robbie after his parents had gone to bed and we were alone.

"I don't want you to go back out there. The photographers now have found your hotel and room, now they won't leave you alone if you go back." He said.

"Well where else am I suppose to go?" I asked as I reached for the door handle.

"I already talked to my parents while you were changing clothes earlier. You're staying here in the guest room. Wilhelm already collected your things and put them in your room." He said with a smile on his face. I was immediately shocked and felt like I was causing way too much trouble.

"Robbie why are you even doing this? There is no reason for me to stay I am causing way too much trouble as it is already." I said.

"I'm doing this because it's my fault all of this has happened anyway." He said. I tried to argue back, telling him that it wasn't, but he refused to hear me out. He took my hand and led me upstairs.

"I don't know how I will ever repay you for this." I said. He looked right into my eyes and kissed my cheek.

"You won't have to." He said with a smile. Then, he was gone. His friendly little kiss made me smile, and cheered me up immediately. The guest room was bigger than I had expected. The bed was decorated with brown and light blue accents, the dim lights were turned on for ambiance. No matter how much I tried though, I could not bring myself to fall asleep. It was three in the morning, and I was positive everyone else in the house was asleep. I grabbed a hot chocolate packet out of my suitcase and quietly went downstairs to the kitchen. I made myself a mug of it to try to soothe me, putting some whipped cream and cinnamon on top.

"Oh, Lizzie! I'm sorry I didn't know you were in here." Robbie's mother said as she came into the room.

"No, no it's alright. I really should be asleep." I said as I traced my finger around the rim of the cup.

"It was a hectic day for you. I'm not surprised that you couldn't fall asleep. I see you like cinnamon in your hot chocolate." She said as she made herself a cup of tea.

"It's a little quirk I picked up from Once Upon a Time. It looked good so I decided to try it." I said as I took another sip.

"Ah yes, Robbie had told me that you watched the show some. He talks quite highly of you. I just wish you could have gotten to meet each other under better circumstances." She said. I agreed, because it was kind of strange the way we met.

"He's very sweet and kind to me. I don't think he will ever understand how much I appreciate that." I replied. "Well, I better get on to bed. I want to get to class early in the morning so I can do some extra reading." She told me goodnight with a cheerful tone, and I headed back up the stairs. It looks like it was not only us who were awake, though.

"Is everything okay?" Robbie asked as he met me in the middle of the hallway.

"Yeah, fine. I just couldn't fall asleep." I told him. I didn't understand why at the time, but I suddenly had an urge to hug him, and I did. I guess these were the kinds of risks Emma had been telling me about. Going on this trip in the first place, trying to face up to the photographers, and letting myself open up to someone for once.

"What was that for?" He asked as I let go.

"A down payment for everything you have done for me." I said with a smile. I walked back to my room, leaving him standing in the hallway, befuddled. I soon found myself drifting off into a deep sleep, letting myself escape into my own little world.

* * *

**Little bit of a longer chapter this time. I have a lot more to come on this story and some great ideas, so watch out for those! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and remember to R and R and follow/favorite.**

**Shoutouts:**

**Biankies: Thank you! Glad you liked it :) Hope you like this one as well! **

**Well, that looks like all for tonight everyone! Until next time my dears :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! I hope you are all having a fantastic day so far! Here is chapter 13 of this story! I hope you all enjoy it and I shall see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

I woke up the next morning in comfort. The room was cool and the bed, like sleeping on a cloud. I looked over at the clock to see it was six in the morning. If I wanted to get to class early I would have to go now. I hated to get up, but I slowly pulled myself out of the bed and got dressed. I looked around the room before leaving, feeling as if I was in some sort of dream that I wished would never end. Immediately as I walked out of my room I could smell something wonderful. I walked into the kitchen and found a big plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and a glass of orange juice sitting on the counter waiting for me.

"Good morning. Made you some breakfast." Robbie said as he appeared from behind the refrigerator door holding a piece of bread in his hand.

"That was really sweet of you. Thank you. Why are you up so early today?" I asked as I sat down and started to eat.

"Thought I'd get an early start and maybe walk around town a bit. My parents are going to be gone most of the day so I figured I should go ahead and find something to keep myself occupied." He said. I nodded, and continued to eat. When the clock struck seven I jumped up and grabbed my bag.

"I will see you after class." I said to him with a smile. He smiled back, and soon enough I was out the door and on my way to the school building. The next few hours were a bore. Miss Brewster somehow went on a bit of a bunny trail and started to talk about how her brother never came to visit her, and how she was sure to become an old maid with a bunch of cats. Honestly, I found myself doodling during most of the conversation. When the lunch bell rang, I went across the street again to the deli for lunch. The same old woman was in there once again, giving me a smile as I entered the restaurant. When I sat down with my lunch I took out my journal and began writing. It was a passion I had never even discovered I had until this trip, and I highly enjoyed it.

"Good day, miss. I hope you are well." The old woman said as she refilled my glass of tea.

"I am, thank you." I said as I took a sip of the cold beverage.

"I have not seen much of you in the tabloids. I am assuming that is a very good thing." She said.

"I have figured out how to keep out of sight, for now at least." I replied. She smiled and moved on to the next table. When I got back to the class there was a tall man, dressed in a black suit and wearing a white phone piece in his ear, sitting in my desk.

"Excuse me, but I believe this is my desk." I said very shyly to the man. He said nothing, only nodded and motioned for me to sit down. He moved himself to the back of the room and claimed his seat. He kept a watch on me, which I thought rather strange. Before the class was due to start again, Miss Brewster called me up to her desk.

"Is something the matter?" I asked as I made my way up to her.

"Dear, I understand that you have been having some issue with the press, but is protection really necessary?" She asked as she looked up at me from her grade book.

"I assure you I don't know what you mean." I said. She pointed the tip of her pen over to the man in the back of the room. I turned around to face my attention where she had pointed her pen, and he was still watching me.

"I am so sorry, Miss Brewster, but I really did not call for any protection. I am perfectly fine if he leaves this very minute if you wish it." I said to the woman. She said nothing else, instead just starting in the class, in which I took my seat and began to doodle. When the bell rang for the end of the day, I briskly walked out of the classroom and out of the building, the man was still following me.

"Sir, I do not believe your services are needed." I said in frustration as the man finally caught up with my walking pace.

"Sorry, miss. Mr. Kay wishes me to keep a watch on you." He said. So, this was all Robbie's doing. I could honestly say I was not surprised, although I was surprised that he was really this worried about me. When I arrived back at his house I found no one to be home at all; each car gone from the driveway. I walked up to my bedroom, thinking some peace would do me good, considering all that had occurred lately. Of course, while I walked up the stairs, I called Emma and filled her in on everything. She was majorly shocked and couldn't believe that one little trip in the hallway could lead to all this. When I reached my door I found a medium sized white box sitting in front of it, wrapped in a bright red bow. I picked up the note that was attached and read it.

"Put this on, and meet me in the backyard at six. Don't come out of your room until then." The note read. I picked up the box and took it inside. When I untied the ribbon and opened the lid, I found a beautiful dress inside of it. It was bright blue with lace short sleeves, and a red sash that tied around the waist. It wasn't ridiculously formal, but yet it was not casual either. In the bottom of the box I found a pair of red flats to match the sash on the dress. I put the clothes on, fixed up my hair some, and waited until the clock in my room chimed for six o'clock. It seemed like forever, but when the clock finally chimed I went straight over to my door, taking in a deep breath and slowly opening it. The hallway was still silent. I looked out of the front window to find that Robbie's parents were still gone. He must have asked them to leave for the afternoon. I made my way down the steps to the living room, where the sliding doors to the backyard were covered by the curtains. I flung them open and pulled the door open as well.

I couldn't believe my eyes at the sight. There was a fire lit in the fireplace, tiki torches all around lighting the way as well. The table was set with tons of food and the sky glistened. Robbie stood in the middle of the yard smiling, waiting for me to approach him.

"Well, looks like I guessed your size rather well." He said as I walked closer to him. He was looking at the dress and shoes, which made me look down and smile.

"Why are you doing all this?" I asked as I continued to look around.

"What? You don't like it?" He asked.

"No, no! It's not that at all! It just seems like a lot of trouble to go to." I replied.

"Trouble? You keep saying that you cause so much trouble, when yet I do these things because I want to." He said.

"It's all beautiful." I said with a smile.

"Why thank you." He replied. Before we ate we walked around the yard, in which he had even strung lights in the trees. No one had ever done anything like this for me before, and honestly I could only imagine something like that happening in my stories.

"It still does not get rid of the fact that I am mad at you." I said as I ran my hand over the bark of one of the trees. I leaned back on the tree and relaxed.

"Why are you mad?" He asked as he leaned on the tree next to me.

"You sent security to my school. Did you really think I would be in danger or something?" I asked him.

"I just wanted you to be safe from the photographers. They would be less likely to attack if someone was with you like that." He said. So, maybe he was right, but it was a bit embarrassing. We walked over to the table, where I sat down with no fuss.

"I bet you do this for millions of girls. Am I just lucky to be one of them?" I said with a laugh.

"I actually do not do this very often." He said as he picked up his napkin and silverware.

"Oh, please. You're a celebrity for crying out loud! I am not that special that I should get to endure all this and be the only one." I said as I drank some of my water, trying to soothe my nervous and dry throat.

"Well, you better start considering yourself more special then." He started as he got up and came over to my chair. "Like I told you when you arrived, you showed me the best parts of where you live, and now, I get to show you mine. So, enjoy this, because I know I am going to." He said as he placed his hands on the back of my chair and looked straight at me. For a moment, I got lost in his eyes, and I tried to stop myself. I was a plain, ordinary girl, how could I possibly believe that there could be anything between us? My walls started to go up, but they kept crumbling. Emma always complimented me on my ability to guard my heart. I knew this Robbie Kay must be special to me, because no one...no one...could make my walls crumble like he was doing in that moment.

* * *

**I felt the need for some fluff in this chapter. I had put myself in that mood tonight apparently. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Biankies: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! :)**

**23A: Thank you very much for following this story! I am so glad you are liking it so far! :)**

**JulesDarkRoses: Thank you very much for following and favoriting this story! I really appreciate all of the support and hope you continue to keep on reading :)**

**Well, that looks like all for tonight! Until next time my dears! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**BONUS CHAPTER! :D I couldn't help but keep going with this today and I just had to post it. So, here is chapter 14! I hope you absolutely love it! I shall see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

_My book was occupying my mind easily enough, but I couldn't help but glance over the top of it and catch a look from the tall blonde boy sitting at the lunch table across from me. I had known him for years, because my school was so small of course, but never really got to know the person behind the pretty face. A surprise meeting at the beach that summer started the spark, we talked, and we walked around the campground, and he was surprisingly kind natured. School started again in the fall, he asked me out, and of course I couldn't help but saying yes. It was only three days until I found out it was nothing but a bet that he had lost...and he indeed paid up. He asked out the outcast girl, and got her to fall for him, close enough to where he didn't catch her, and she got hurt. Laughed and humiliated for years to come, about the girl who had been played._

_Two years pass, and I decide to open my heart up only once more, but never opened the door more than a crack. This time, a curly brunette that showed kindness to me from the very first meeting, without me even having to say 'hello' first. We were friends first, not close, but had one class where we sat beside each other and helped one another with homework. A group of boys pulls him in, warning him of the dangers of losing his reputation by getting involved with the outcast girl. He, instead, joins in to make fun of me, constantly humiliating me for my creative mind, as well as saying how un pretty I was. _

I flashed back to these two events, the ones that kept the door to my heart entirely closed. I never opened the door, even a crack, after eighth grade. I was made fun of for years because of these events. For who could ever like a girl that was not of your status. I was trying to convince myself of how different Robbie was. Not once had he tried to hide me to protect his reputation, the exact opposite in fact. He didn't have to see me again, or give me any kindness whatsoever, but he did. He just kept looking at me with these eyes that were hypnotizing. Slowly, a smile crept to his mouth, and then one slowly crept onto mine.

"I'm sorry for saying that I don't consider myself special. If you knew the background you would understand why." I said to him after breaking the continuous stare.

"I bet it's not as bad as it seems." He said as he moved to the side of my chair and leaned on the table.

"If you knew, you would see how bad it really was." I told him.

"Well, we won't worry about that at the moment. You can feel as un special or as special as you wish, but you do have to enjoy all of this whether you like it or not." He said as he went over and sat back down in his chair. We slowly ate our dinner, well, at least I did anyway. I did as he said and enjoyed the atmosphere and the moment. When we were finished he came over, reached out his hand, helped me out of my chair, and led me over into the middle of the yard. It was now dark, and the light from the trees, torches, and fire were glittering now. All of a sudden music started to play, and he pulled me close to him.

"I hung up the phone tonight. Something happened for the first time. Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush. Cause the possibility, that you would ever feel the same way about me, is just too much, just too much." The song began to play

"David Archuleta." I said. Robbie said nothing, instead smiling and pulling my hand up to his and beginning to sway back and forth, then spinning me several times.

"Do you ever think when you're all alone, all that we can be, where this thing can go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush? Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? Cause I've tried and tried to walk away, but I know this crush ain't going away." Another spin, and a dip, and then I was right in front of him, eye to eye.

"Do you feel special yet?" He whispered softly to me.

"I'm working on it..." I managed to mumble out while the song continued to play. He leaned in closer to me, his lips brushing mine, and then closing the gap between us lightly. I smiled as he pulled away, and then leaned his head right against mine. All of a sudden I felt a pain in my chest, and then I blacked out.

I remember very little from the rest of the night, only certain details come to mind. I remember the faint shouting for help as I fell back into Robbie's arms. I then remember being wheeled into the hospital, Robbie holding my hand while I laid on the bed, and him walking quickly to keep up with me. Doctors did their routine tests, checking my blood pressure and heart as I tried to keep my eyes open. I looked over in the corner of the room, where Robbie had his arms folded and was nervously trying to see what they were doing. The rest of the time I was sedated.

"Can I see her?" A voice said from outside of the hallway. The beeping of the heart monitor beside me was loud, but I could still make out these few words.

"Robbie?" I said as I saw a figure came in.

"Oh, thank god you're alright." He said as he came over to my bed and sat down in the chair beside me. I grabbed his hand and pulled it closer to me.

"What on earth happened?" I asked him as I tried to sit up, but there was too much pain to even try.

"You're heart. It-" He said quietly.

"My VSD..." I whispered to myself as I closed my eyes for a moment.

"That's what it's called? What exactly is it?" He asked me.

"Ventricular Septal Defect. When I was born, I was born with a hole in the septum of my heart. The doctors assured me it wouldn't be a problem as long as I did what they told me to do." I said to him as I explained.

"Well, the doctors said that it needed to be fixed right away. That's what was causing you pain. Since the hole wasn't huge they didn't need to do as much surgery as they thought, so you will be able to go home tomorrow night. It's already morning, now. Your parents were notified, but couldn't get a flight to come out here. They told me and my parents as long as we were keeping a close watch on you, then we could just keep them constantly updated. You can call them later." He said. I couldn't believe that that stupid hole had decided to act up upon that very moment, when everything was finally turning out alright for me. I wanted to cry, and this time I did. He got up from the chair and sat on the bed beside me, wrapping his arms around me and trying to comfort me.

_Emma always complimented me on my ability to guard my heart. I knew this Robbie Kay must be special to me, because no one...no one...could make my walls crumble like he did. _

I later that day found it funny how my heart had decided to act up at that moment. Robbie had told me that it was now fixed, and that I would not have any more problems with it. Whether it acting up was meant to stop myself, or whether it meant I could let the walls around my heart come down, I had no idea just yet. I just wanted to be happy be with someone, just as I had always dreamed I would be.

So, there we were in my empty hospital room. Robbie, worried about me and trying his best to comfort me. And me, crying for the sadness of my situation, but yet, never feeling so happy and free in my entire life.

* * *

**So, Lizzie had a little bit of a shock there with her VSD, but she is now resting and alright. Can her walls finally come down so she can let Robbie in? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**IHaveAWaffle: Thank you very much! Your review really meant a lot to me! I hope you also enjoyed this chapter as well! :)**

**Biankies: You are so sweet! Thank you very much! :)**

**Well, that is all for tonight! Until next time my dears :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! Such a beautiful day up here in the mountains and I just had to sit down and write some. I hope all of my USA readers are having a fantastic July 4th so far by the way! Anyway, here is chapter 15! I hope you love it and I will see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

I was more than ready to leave the hospital when the doctor finally released me the next evening. I was ready to get back to a soft bed with minimal noise coming from the hallway. Due to pain medication I was subscribed, the pain from my surgery was slowly dwindling. A week passed, and slowly I was recovering. Robbie went to the school each morning and retrieved my work for the day, because Miss Brewster suggested that I not get too behind. At the end of that week I could finally move around with a limited amount of pain. Sundays were now my days off from catching up on my work, and I was definitely going to take advantage of them. That particular Sunday I woke up to a note sitting beside my bed on the table.

"Follow the flowers." The note read. I lifted myself up out of the bed and looked down on the floor. Small carnations were making a path down the stairs. I followed them, making my way down to the kitchen. A breakfast was laid out for me, along with another note.

"Parents are gone on anniversary vacation starting today. At a meeting right now. Will come back soon to pick you up and get you out of this house for a little while. -Robbie" The next note said. I ate my breakfast, probably quicker than I should have, took my medication, and headed upstairs to get ready. It felt good to clean myself up after spending so much time in sweatpants and a t-shirt. I put on that blue dress that Robbie had gotten me, along with the red flats.

"A little dressed up aren't we?" He asked when I came down the stairs to meet him.

"Maybe a little, but I never got to wear this for as long as I wanted, so I decided to just wear it today." I said. We smiled, and I followed him out to his car.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as I got in and he drove off onto the road.

"Well, I don't know whether you will be happy about this or not. When you were in the hospital, I sent my mother home to get some of your clothes because I didn't know how long you would be there. Long story short, we left them at the hospital and they were donated before we realized they were gone..." He said really quickly. He was watching my face, waiting for a reaction. "It wasn't your entire wardrobe, and I'm taking you out to buy whatever you want." He said.

"That's all you had to say." I replied. Honestly, I hadn't even noticed my clothes were gone. I was wearing the same thing every day that I had no reason to notice. The first store we got to wasn't one that I had ever heard of. It was called Holly Marie's, and as soon as we walked inside the store clerks were buzzing around Robbie like a swarm of bees, paying no attention to me whatsoever. I wandered over to a rack of jeans, seeing the price of 150 dollars, and then I slowly backed away.

"See anything you like?" Robbie asked as the cashiers continued to keep an eye on him.

"This stuff is ridiculously expensive." I said as I held one of the price tags up to him.

"Good thing I'm paying then." He said with a laugh. "Trust me my sisters love to shop here. They say this place's quality lives up to the price. So, don't be shy, just pick out anything you want." He said. I had never bee given an opportunity like this before. I was used to just spending whatever money I had at whatever store was cheapest. When I went over to the dressing room I had two pairs of pants and two shirts, but someone else was thinking differently. Robbie soon showed up with ten hangers of stuff and piled them into my arms.

"Try some of these." He said. I gave him one of my famous 'are you serious' looks and hesitantly went into the dressing room. He had picked out three casual dresses, three pairs of pants, and four shirts to top off the pile.

"Alright, what about this one?" I said as I came out wearing one of the dresses. This one had a bright red top, and a blue skirt with white polka dots on it.

"You look like a flag..." He said after a moment of silence.

"Well then, I see how it is." I said.

"You can wear anything in this world and it look good, but this is an exception. It doesn't flatter you at all. Hmm...I have no clue why I even picked that." He said. I laughed and went back in the dressing room to change. When I was done shopping, I told him I refused to look at the total, because otherwise I was just going to feel bad about spending so much money. He wouldn't even let me look at it anyway though. He ended up covering both of my eyes with his hands when he realized I was trying to see what it was. I grabbed my bags, and we started to walk out of the store, realizing that the clerks were still watching us. As soon as we walked out of the door, a flock of photographers started their camera flashing.

"Oh, perfect. Now what?" I asked Robbie as I shielded my eyes from the flashes.

"Who really is this girl?" One photographer yelled.

"Where did you meet? Are you dating?" Another added.

"Why are you associating with the stalker?" The last one screamed out to us. He pulled me behind him and pushed his way through the crowd, taking my bags and putting them in his car. The photographers had the car surrounded, and this time there was no pushing through them. He grabbed my hand, and the next thing I knew we were running down the street, away from the car and photographers.

"This must be the millionth time I have gotten caught up with them!" I yelled to him as we kept running.

"One of the clerks must have told someone we were there." He said. This time when we arrived back at Robbie's house, we were both soaking wet. London was known for its constant rain, and I found it funny how I always seemed to get caught in it when I was running away from photographers. Mr. Wilhelm met us at the front door, and looked both of us over.

"Good gracious. I don't think it was just Miss Lizzie this time that got wet." He said with a laugh. Robbie handed Mr. Wilhelm the keys to his car, and asked him if he could bring it back to the house. He nodded and then left to get the car.

"Here we are." Robbie said as he handed me a towel to wrap around myself. I pulled the towel around me and took a deep breath. That was the first time I had run since the surgery, and I was surprised of how little pain I felt. So, there we stood in the hallway, waiting for the other person to say something.

"Um..I better get cleaned up if we want to go to dinner or something somewhere tonight." I said as I broke the silence.

"Yeah, I should do the same." He said. I started to walk away, and then turned around to come back and kiss his cheek. He smiled and watched me go upstairs until I disappeared from his sight.

* * *

**So, just a kind of laid back chapter. Nothing too eventful. Anyway, I hope you all liked it anyway! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Katiek121: It was very unexpected, but it was something I know a lot about, and I felt like there should be something between them to really make them come closer together. I hope you liked this chapter as well! :)**

**Amberray99: Thank you so much for following this story! So glad that you are enjoying it so far! :)**

**Well, that looks like all for today! Happy Fourth of July! Until next time my dears :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! It's the beginning of a new week, and I hope you are all enjoying it so far! Anyway, here is chapter 16! I hope you all love it and I will see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

That night after dinner we sat out under the lights in the backyard and relaxed.

"So you're really serious about that?" He asked as he shifted around on the blanket.

"Yes, I think Peter Pan should have been nicer to Wendy in the show. Even if he was a demon to everyone else, at least Wendy should have gotten a little kindness. Or, at least don't lock her up in a cage." I said to answer his question.

"Freya definitely did not like that cage." He said as he got up to fix one of the lights that was falling off of the tree. "Alright, now my turn. I have a good question here so you have to answer it." He said as he sat back down.

"Alright, give me your best shot." I replied.

"What was the first thing you thought about me when you first met me out behind your school?" He said. I knew I would forever remember that day, because by then I was so sure the story was almost over. "Do you remember?"

"Of course I remember. Don't be mad at my response though. I was angry more than I was happy to see you. I thought you were just coming because you believed the story and you wanted to make a lovesick fan's dream come true." I said with exaggeration towards the end.

"Well, I guess you know now that wasn't why I came." He said. I suddenly had a flashback to that day, and seeing his face for the first time in front of me.

* * *

_I wondered whether I should have just walked passed him or not. I figured he had come to give me charity and to tell me how he appreciated the support. _

_"You're Lizzie? The girl on the front of that magazine cover, right?" He said as he put his sunglasses in his jacket pocket. I stood there for a minute, not looking him in the eyes._

_"Yes, I am. If you will excuse me though I have lots of work to get done." I said as I looked up and pushed a piece of hair out of my face. This time I got passed him, so I started to head down to the storage trailer to continue my work. What I didn't expect him to do was follow me._

_"Well, I will just have to walk with you then." He said as he caught up. Turns out my excuse to not talk to him wasn't much of an excuse._

_"I'm guessing you are here because you saw the magazine cover." I said as I got a better grip on the flat that was about to fall out of my hands._

_"Yes, and about that-" He started to say._

_"Robbie, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't need your charity because of this. The cover wasn't even true." I interrupted._

_"Oh, I know that the cover wasn't true. The press make up all kinds of trash like this all the time. I actually came to apologize for it. I saw that boy trip you, so I knew the situation wasn't what the press made it out to be." He said. I was surprised. I honestly thought that I would look like a charity case to him. Some lonely and obsessed girl that wanted to be cool and would do anything to obtain it._

_"Well, thank you. I appreciate it." I said to him._

* * *

I smiled, thinking about where I ended up because of it. Here I was in the great city of London, with a boy that actually gave me a chance and got to know me.

"Okay, I'm not mad. Though, I'm not surprised either." He said.

"Alright, now it's my turn. What did you think of me when you first met me?" I asked. He laid down on the blanket and took a deep breath, going deep into his thoughts.

"I know exactly what I thought of you. Here is an underestimated, strong, brave, and beautiful girl trying her best to keep her walls up. You have kept a strong face throughout this entire paparazzi thing." He said.

"Well it's not like I've had any choice lately." I replied. I didn't have much time left in London, only three weeks of time, and I started to wonder if the paparazzi would be just as bad at home as it was here. No matter what, I had to keep those walls up and put a strong face on.

The next morning I could finally go back to school, though no one seemed happy to see me except for Miss Brewster. I walked in a little bit late, and got nothing but blank stares from everyone. I sat down at my desk, not making any eye contact. As soon as I got settled I felt something hit my back. I turned around to the blondes, who were holding a magazine. I took it from them and turned to the page that was folded down. This time, the article wasn't something bad, at least to me anyway.

"Robbie! Robbie where are you?" I said as I came in the door that afternoon to look for him.

"Woah, calm down! I'm right here." He said as he came down the front stairs. I ran halfway up the steps to meet him and handed him the magazine.

"Robbie Kay's New Girlfriend." He read out loud. The main article had the picture of him grabbing my hand and helping me as we ran through the rain.

"Well, at least it's not something negative this time." He said.

"Yeah, this time they just exaggerated..." I replied as I took the magazine back and looked at the article.

He looked up at me surprised at my statement. "Well, maybe they didn't." He said. He stepped one down to directly face me. "It'll be tough."

"Even more of the girls will hate me." I added as I looked up at him.

"People will stare. More pictures will be taken."

"Long distance. Lots of pictures." I nodded. We both went silent and smiled at each other.

"So is that a yes?" He asked after a moment.

"Yes. I think we can handle it." I said. With a little laugh from me, and smile from him we hugged and it was official. I held on tightly to him as he lifted me off the ground. So much had happened in such a short time.

I _was a plain, ordinary girl, how could I possibly believe that there could be anything between us? My walls started to go up, but they kept crumbling. Emma always complimented me on my ability to guard my heart. I knew this Robbie Kay must be special to me, because no one...no one...could make my walls crumble like he was doing in that moment._

* * *

**Well, not my best chapter ever written, but I still enjoyed it. So, Robbie and Lizzie finally got together, but is it really that simple? Will there be other issues in the way to prevent the relationship from working? Thought I would just do a Robbie/Lizzie fluff chapter for this one :) Anyway, I hope you all loved it so remember to R and R and follow/favorite! **

**Shoutouts:**

**FANGIRL4JESUS77: Oh my! I would prefer you to not have to go to the hospital like Lizzie haha! I am so glad you loved that chapter though! I hope you like this one too since its got so much Robbie/Lizzie fluff :)**

**Biankies: Thank you! :)**

**Well, that looks like all for today everyone! Until next time my dears :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Good day to all of my wonderful readers! I hope you are all having a fantastic day! If you aren't having a good day, maybe this next chapter will cheer you up! So, with that said, here is chapter 17! I hope you all love it and I shall see you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

The next day at class, I started noticing more of the kids staring at me. Whether it was really more people, or whether I was just starting to notice all of them, I had no clue. Now that the story about Robbie and I was actually true and official, I didn't know how to act. How is the girlfriend of a celebrity suppose to act? Was I suppose to be careful of certain things? I didn't know.

"So, is the cover really true?" Vanessa came up to my table and asked me at lunch that afternoon.

"Which one of the covers?" I asked as I flipped the page in my book and took a bite of my sandwich.

"The one about you being Robbie's girlfriend. Is that actually true or is it a lie to make you look good?" She asked. I was clueless whether she was actually asking me, or whether it was somehow going to turn into an insult. Robbie had told me it was okay for people to know, since it was already out in a magazine he didn't think it would matter as much.

"Yeah it's true." I replied. I looked back down at my book, not wanting to make eye contact with her piercing blue eyes after replying.

"You know it's not going to last right? He will be constantly working films and shows around the globe. You will get to talk to him very little, and plus you will probably never get to see him. I only give you two a month before you split." She said as she sat down and made herself comfortable.

"You seriously think that?" I asked.

"We all do. It happens to every couple when one of them isn't famous and the other one is. It's the same situation with them all. All we are waiting on with you two is to see how long you can try to make it work." She said.

"Well, maybe we are a different kind of couple."

"Psh, keep telling yourself that. You will end up on the cold hard ground with a broken heart just like every other girl in your situation. I suggest one of you cut the ties now." She said as she got up and leaned down into my face.

"You know what? Why do you even care what happens to me, Vanessa?" I said after a bit of frustration.

"I don't. I just know your desperate enough that you won't break up with him, and that means when he breaks up with you, well, I don't even have to say it do I. I'm just getting a head start on making you see your fate. He's not even your type anyway. He needs to be with someone that has equal fame and fortune, and you just aren't it. Later loser." She said as she got up and left. My day had officially been ruined. In her own twisted way, Vanessa was right. I knew of many more couples like us that had split than ones that actually ended up making it work. Would there be less pain just getting out of it now, or would there be more because of losing him? When the two blondes had finally left the deli, I let myself put my hands over my face and try to relax.

"Everything alright, miss?" The old woman asked me as she took a plate out of my way. I wiped my eyes and sat up straight.

"Oh, um, yes. I'm perfectly fine, thank you." I said. She sighed and sat down in the chair across from me.

"Now, I may not be your relative, but I have eight children and I know when a child is not alright. If you don't want to talk, I understand, but if you do, I'm willing to listen." She said. I looked up at her, and saw the kindness and compassion she had in her eyes. I said nothing, instead I pulled out the last magazine and slid it across the wooden table. She picked it up and turned to the article.

"Well, I thought this ought to be a good thing, miss." She said as she examined the article.

"I think it's alright if you call me Lizzie." I said with a small smile. "You see, a girl who does not particularly care for me, in her own twisted way made a good point." I explained everything that Vanessa told me. She sat there, giving me her full attention, and nodding slightly after each sentence.

"Well, I can see your confusion. I can only give you advice on this sort of situation, but the decision has to be all your own. Robbie is a good young man, he used to come in here a lot to see me, and I got to know him fairly well through his visits. He is the kind of person who would really try. The best thing you can do in a relationship is try to make each other happy. Isn't it better to be together for only a short amount of time than not at all?" She was definitely a wise woman, and gave me a lot to think about, but I was still confused and conflicted at the same time.

"Thank you for listening. I really appreciate it. I'm afraid I have to go back to class, but I will be back." I said. I had thought and thought the entire afternoon, but still had no clue what to do. The only thing that could get my mind off of it was sitting down with my tablet and watching Once Upon a Time. I could escape into a different world, and that was the only way I knew how to do it. My favorite spot to sit was in the backyard, under the biggest tree, where everything was calm.

"Alright, we have to pick my parents up at the airport tonight at eight, so that gives us just enough time to eat dinner." Robbie said as he came outside and sat down beside me, putting his arm around me. I paused the episode and looked up at him.

"Sounds good." I said with a small smile. I took the tablet back in my room and picked up my cell phone, there was a message from Emma on it, telling me to call her whenever I could. I replied, saying I would call her back later that night.

Dinner was quiet. We went to a fairly nice restaurant, where we got to eat in a private room away from the public. The room was so silent you could have heard crickets chirping in the background. You could have even heard the conversations in the kitchen, all the way on the other side of the restaurant.

"You're awfully quite tonight, Lizzie. Is everything alright?" Robbie asked as he put his cell phone away in his pocket.

"I'm...conflicted. I guess that would be the right word." I told him as I sat up straight and put my hands in my lap. He sat there still, wondering what was going on in my mind.

"What's the matter?" He asked a little hesitantly.

"Well, this girl in my class, she told me about this couple. One of them was a celebrity, and one of them wasn't. They broke up, very quickly. It became too hard because they could never talk or be together. Eventually, he found someone else, and she was heartbroken." I said without ever looking up at him. "I just worry about us. Should we really get into this, or would there be less pain if we just forget about it while we still can." I said.

"What if I don't want to forget about it? Look at me." He said as he got up out of his chair and bent down beside mine. "They don't know us. They never will. We are the only ones that understand. If we don't try to make it work, then it won't. Don't give up so soon. It's only been a day. This girl just wants to scare you because she is jealous. I am pretty handsome you know." He said as he ran a hand through his hair. That was the first smile I had given all day.

"You are such an idiot." I said with a laugh.

"A handsome idiot." I pushed his shoulder and knocked him off balance.

"We better get to the airport. Your parents could be wandering around aimlessly waiting for us." I said as I got up and reached my hand out to help him up. Instead I was pulled down and was now on the floor beside him.

"Can't we just go do something else and call Wilhelm to get them?" He asked.

"No. Your parents both said they wanted us to get them, so get up." I said. He sighed and rolled his eyes. I reached a hand up to him and he pulled me up.

The airport was a crowded mess, which was not anything unusual. We checked their flight number and sat in the black leather chairs to wait for them. Robbie had no disguise, and neither did I, which caused a lot of attention. Tons of girls wanted and begged for his autograph, but were soon being pulled back by parents and told not to disturb us. A little red haired girl approached us after five minutes, holding a napkin and a pen in her shaking right hand.

"I'm Laura, and I'm ten." The little girl said shyly to us.

"Hello, Laura." Robbie said as he leaned up in the chair to get closer to the girl. She smiled and held out the napkin and pen to him. He quickly signed it, and I could easily tell he had lots of experience with a pen. He held it out back to her, and she asked for a picture. I stood up with them, but stood over to the side out of the shot.

"Come over here, Lizzie!" The girl said as she came over and yanked my hand, pushing me beside Robbie.

"I don't need to be in the picture sweetie." I said as I started to back away.

"Yes, you do. You inspire me." She said as she looked up at me. "Smile!" She yelled. The camera flashed and the picture was taken. She took the napkin again and handed it to me. I took the pen from her and signed it, confused why she would want me to do that.

"Why did you say I inspire you?" I asked the little girl before she went back to her parents.

"You're strong. I would have never been able to keep my cool about those magazine articles like you did." She said. Without another word she ran back to her parents and waved goodbye to us. No one else asked for my autograph that night, but even just one person asking made me feel famous already. The plane had finally landed and was now unloading. Robbie grabbed my hand and we walked over to the escalator to wait for his parents.

* * *

**So, now Lizzie is having some doubts about this whole relationship thing thanks to that stupid Vanessa. Will they stay together, or will this relationship crumble apart? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**FANGIRL4JESUS77: I am glad too! :)**

**Looks like that is all for tonight everyone! Until next time my dears :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**What a day! Nothing like sitting down and relaxing with some writing! :) I hope you are all having a fantastic beginning of the week! Here is chapter 18! I hope you enjoy it and I shall see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

We didn't wait much longer before they made their appearance as they came down the escalator to greet us. They both looked well rested and happy as they each gave us both hugs. Robbie started to reach for my hand again as we approached the baggage claim, but I stopped him.

"We should wait to tell them. Let them get all of their extra energy out from the trip and then we can tell them when the moment is right." I said. He smiled, and reluctantly agreed. The drive home was like spending a half an hour with my dad's parents. They continued on the entire way home talking about their adventures, but I didn't mind. As we pulled up in the driveway, Mr. Wilhelm was already waiting for us to take care of their bags.

"Did they talk the entire way here? They tend to do that when they arrive back from a vacation." He said to me as I opened the trunk for him.

"They did. It kind of reminded me of my grandparents though." I said with a smile. He returned one back to me and I helped him get the last of the luggage into the house. As Robbie went to talk to his father about something, I went up to my room to write some.

"Well, guess what." Robbie said as he came into my room about twenty minutes later.

"I couldn't guess." I replied as I put my pen inside the notebook and closed the cover.

"I told my dad about it. Now, he's most likely telling my mom." He said. He took a seat on the bench in front of my bed and stared at me, expecting me to respond right away.

"Oh, really? What did your dad say? Was he shocked or in any way possibly mad?" I asked.

"More like he had been expecting it." He said.

"So, what should I expect from your mother on this?"

"Wait for it." He said. The next thing I knew she was running up the stairs and came into my room with a bright smile on her face.

"I knew it! I just knew it!" She said. Robbie and I looked at each other and didn't really know what to tell her. She went up and hugged her son, and then gave one to me. She grabbed my hand and sat me down beside Robbie. With another smile she left the room and went back downstairs.

"Alright then." I said.

"Well, now that everyone knows, let the adventure begin." Robbie said with a laugh. I leaned my head on his shoulder and smiled.

"You better get some rest tonight. You kind of look a little tired." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

"I guess the whole Vanessa thing today just got my gears turning. It just wore me out I suppose." I said.

"Well, don't listen to her. You know better than that. Now, get some sleep. Goodnight!" He got up and left, shutting the door behind him as he did so. The next morning I did just as Robbie said, I didn't listen to her. Although, it became quite hard when it started coming from everyone else, and not just her. Nicole joined in on the fight against me next, though I was not surprised. I sat on the front steps of the building during break to eat an apple, and the next thing I knew I have received a text message from Robbie.

_"Lizzie, Maybe you are right. Maybe we have been pushing this too much. Vanessa and Nicole might have had a point after all. I think it's best if we just take a break. See you when you get home." _The message said.

I started to get a bad feeling in my stomach as I read the text. Tears started to rush down my cheek, and this was exactly what I had been trying to avoid the entire time. I didn't want to see him when it was time to go home, so when I did, I passed him on the steps and went up to my room, shutting the door behind me.

"Lizzie are you alright?" He asked as he knocked on my door. I didn't answer him, instead I picked up all of my clothes and stuffed them in my suitcase. I had to get out of there. All I wanted to do was go home and get away from all of this. I let my walls come down once again, and every single time I did I got hurt. This time was definitely the worst of all though. I took a deep breath and looked at my door, then went over to my window.

"Lizzie come on open up. What is going on?" He asked. I threw the suitcases out of the window and climbed down the tree.

* * *

**ROBBIE'S POV**

I couldn't just keep standing outside of her door with no answer. When she passed me on the steps, I knew that look anywhere. Something was wrong, and somehow it was my fault, even if I didn't know what it was. She had locked her door, but I easily found the spare key on top of the door frame and got in. She was gone, and the window was wide open. She couldn't have. I ran over to the window and found her running through the back yard with her luggage in hand.

"Lizzie!" I yelled out the window, but she did not respond, she just kept running farther and farther away. I darted from the window and found a note sitting on the nightstand.

_Robbie, I don't blame you for breaking up with me. I am not angry. I blame myself for letting my walls come down in the first place when I just wasn't ready. I would much rather not bother you and just leave as soon as possible. Thank you for everything you have done for me this trip. -Lizzie. _

I was confused on every level possible. I never broke up with her, so why did she think that I did? Then it struck me, I took my phone out of my pocket and read the sent messages. That Nicole girl had borrowed my phone that afternoon when I saw her in town. She said she needed to text Lizzie to tell her she was going to be late back from break, but it turns out that is not what she was really doing. Lizzie was right when she said Nicole's brain was a bit off, because she didn't even bother to delete the message she sent.

"Dad. Look at this!" I said as I handed him the note and explained what had really happened.

"Boy what are you still doing here! Go after her!" He said. I ran out of the house and jumped in my car. She must have been almost to the airport by now.

* * *

**LIZZIE'S POV**

When I got to the airport, I found a flight that was heading to Tennessee that was currently boarding at that very moment. As I handed my ticket to the attendant, I took one look behind me. He hadn't come after me, though I don't know why I had expected him to. I took a deep breath and went through the door. It closed behind me, and I heard the code being entered in, and finally, the door locked, and so did my heart.

* * *

**So, unfortunately Robbie didn't make it to the airport in time to catch Lizzie. Now, she is on her way home with a broken heart. I have a big plan coming up in these next few chapters, so watch out for it! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Katiek121: She is worth so much more than she realizes! She listened to the old woman for a while, but her lack of confidence got the best of her. Do not worry though, I have big plans :)**

**Well, it looks like that is all for today! Until next time my dears :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! I hope you are all having a good day! I am off to camp next week and will be gone all week, so I'm trying to get some more chapters in so I won't leave you hanging before I go! Here is chapter 19! Hope you love it and I shall see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

The plane ride was lonely, but I was happy to be home when we landed at the airport. My parents had no clue I was coming home, so when I came in the door with my luggage, they were certainly shocked. I stood there in the kitchen doorway, waiting for them to say something, but no words came out of their wide open mouths. I took a roll out of the basket on the table, and went straight upstairs to my room. I didn't want to unpack yet, so I put my luggage aside and went straight out onto my balcony.

"Your dad wanted to come up, but somehow I had a feeling this was a girl problem that made you come home." My mom said as she came out onto my balcony and sat down in the other chair. I went back inside, pulling every magazine that I had out, and then came back out to hand them to her. She read through each one of them and handed them back to me.

"So, what was it? Was it the pressure? Did it just not work?" She asked.

"It didn't work. These two girls told me that he needed someone his status, that we would never see each other anyway, so I should just give up. I told him about it and he told me not to listen to them. When I was on break at school, I got a text from him. He said they were right the more he thought about it." I explained.

"Honey, what you need to see, is that if someone doesn't want to be with you, then they are missing out on so much. You are worth more than you give yourself credit for, and if he is too blind to see that then he isn't worth it himself." She said.

"Mom, I wanna believe that, but right now I can't. I'll be fine. Really I promise." I said with a little bit of a smile. The next morning I started on the work Miss Brewster was sending me. I had sent her an e-mail and asked her to send me the work, which she nicely agreed to do. She sent me everything up to the end of the class, and I was more than happy to be able to finish it all within that next week.

Emma returned from Belgium, and the first thing she did was come to see me. She had no clue what had gone on between Robbie and I after we announced we were dating, or that I had come home early for that matter. I stood at the front door as she ran down the front path to give me a hug.

"Oh, Lizzie! I have missed you so much! It's so good to see you!" She said as she wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me tightly.

"It's good to see you too! How was your flight?" I asked as we stepped inside the house and went upstairs to my bedroom. I plopped down on my bed and she sat in her favorite chair by the window.

"It was fine! Except this little boy in front of me kept turning around to look at me, and then he would throw stuff at me. That's my only complaint. I did not come here to talk about the flight though. What has gone on with you and Robbie? I want the whole story this time!" She said as she pulled her legs up under her. My smile disappeared as she mentioned him.

"We started to get to know each other more and we decided to start dating, and as soon as we announced it, it seems everything went wrong from there. Two girls in my class got in a fit about it almost every day. They even came up to me and told me what they thought. I told Robbie about it and he told me to ignore them, so I did. When I was on a break though Robbie sent me a text and broke up with me, and that's about it." I explained to her. Her smile disappeared as well when I got more into the story.

"So, your summer didn't really turn out as well as you thought it would, but hey it's not over yet. It's only the end of June, and got out in May." She said. She was right, summer wasn't over yet, but this trip was suppose to top off my entire summer. We talked all afternoon, and well into the night. She told me all about her Belgium trip to try to get my mind off of things, and she soon went home at eleven. My dad came in at about midnight that night to check on me.

"Hey half-pint. I have something to talk with you about." He said as he sat down beside me on my bed.

"What's up?" I asked as I muted the show that I was watching.

"Your mother and I are going away for a few weeks on business. I have a conference that I need to attend and I need to gain some business while we are there." He started off.

"Where is it going to be?" I asked.

"In Raleigh, North Carolina. I doubt you would want to stay home all by yourself, so I had a thought. Aunt Nellie and Uncle Christopher have wanted to see you for some time, but don't have the money to fly out here, so why don't you go stay with them for these next few weeks? It might be nice to get away where you know some people, just because of everything that has gone on with you lately. They even said you could bring Emma along if you like." He said. My Aunt Nellie was my dad's younger sister, whom I was very close to when she lived in our neighborhood. She married my Uncle Christopher, and then they moved away, so I hadn't seen her in a year or two.

"Why not. It might be nice to see them after so long. I've really missed them." I said. My dad smiled and kissed my head.

"You won't regret this half-pint! They will be so excited to know you are coming!" He said as he picked up his cell phone.

"When am I leaving?" I asked as he started to leave the room.

"Day after tomorrow. I want you to be over there a day before we leave for Raleigh so your mother and I can get everything together. Plus, maybe it will worry her less to know you are there and safe." He said. I could hear the murmur of his voice outside of my door as he called my aunt and uncle to tell them of my arrival. Two days later there Emma and I were, at another airport waiting to board our flight. I was excited to see my Aunt Nellie again.

When I was young, we were very close, in fact, she introduced mine and Emma's parents to each other, so she is pretty much the reason that we are even friends in the first place. She used to babysit me a lot when my parents would go out, so she was a big part of my life in many ways. My dad being in his early forties and her being in her mid thirties, I was a bit older when she got married. She had met Christopher through mutual friends, and little did we know the kind of guy he was. He was always consumed in his work, but because of it, he was rich. Nellie didn't mind though, he still loved her dearly and was a really great guy. She was very independent, too, so she hardly noticed when he was busy. She was definitely happy that she would be taken care of as well. They built their own house in one of those fancy gated places that only certain people could get into. I thought about all of this as the plane lifted off the ground.

"Are you alright, Lizzie?" Emma asked as she woke me up from my little day dream.

"Yeah, sorry just zoned out there for a second." I said as I adjusted my position in my seat. I took a deep breath, and then fell into a deep sleep. All I remember of that flight is Emma poking me in the side to wake me up.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are approaching our destination. If you will please adjust your seats in the upright position and fasten your seat belts we will be landing shortly." The flight attendant said. Emma and I got our belongings together and headed down the aisle when the plane landed. We pushed through the crowd of people and soon passed the smiling flight attendant as we got to the exit.

"Welcome to Houston."

* * *

**So, Lizzie is getting away for a while to get away from her get away...yeah I think that's right haha. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Biankies: Thank you! :)**

**Katiek121: Every story has their ups and downs! Somehow it will all turn out as it is suppose to though! :)**

**FANGIRL4JESUS77: So sorry for the drama, but it had to happen sometime. Hope you still enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**Well, that looks like all for tonight! Until next time my dears! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone! I hope your days are all pleasant! I am leaving for camp tomorrow and will be gone all week this week so please bear with me as I will not be updating until I get home. Ready for another chapter? Well, here it is! Enjoy chapter 20! I will see you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

Emma and I stepped lightly off the plane and went through the main gate into the busy airport. We hadn't been in contact with my aunt and uncle since the night before, so finding them proved to be a challenge since they didn't tell me where they would be.

"Do you see them?" Emma asked as she looked through the various crowds of people. The baggage claim was bustling, and people's heads were blocking my view, so I stood up on one of the black leather chairs above the crowds and finally spotted them. It was just how I had expected, Aunt Nellie was looking around to try to find us through the groups of travelers, while Christopher was over in the corner taking a phone call. I pointed towards them and got down off of the chair.

"Lizzie! Emma! Oh my goodness hi! How was the flight?" Aunt Nellie said as she ran over to give us each a hug. She looked behind her at Christopher and motioned for him to come over and greet us.

"There's my little squirt!" Christopher said as he came over to us. He opened his arms for a bear hug and easily picked me up off of the ground. He and Emma had this thing where they didn't do hugs, to be cool, so a fist pound was good enough to suffice. We headed over to the sea of people around the baggage belts, where Emma and I quickly pulled off our luggages and followed Nellie and Christopher to the car. The black four-door BMW 5 series was obviously brand new, parked in an empty section of the lot, looking spotless in the sunlight. We climbed in the back and headed off to the house. Emma could see my description of the neighborhood was correct when we pulled up to it. Gated, with double security to make sure the people that got in were suppose to get in. The houses were large, some larger than others, but all of them nice in size. Security guards roamed the streets of the neighborhood constantly.

"Why is there so much security here?" Emma asked as she looked out the window and waved to a couple walking their dog.

"You have to have lots of money to be able to be here, and some of the people that do are somewhat famous. There is no one here you would probably know, though. Most people here are older celebrities, retired couples with lots of cash, or young couples that have a good salary at their job, so at least there is a good mix." Christopher explained. The car merged onto Marina Vista and we pulled into the driveway of the house. The first impression I had of the house was comfortable. It was a large two story house with stone accents on the outside walls, a long staircase up to the front door, and wooden window frames to go along with it. When we went inside the front door, we were immediately met with a large staircase, an office off to our left, a dining room on our right, and the open living room in front of us.

"Emma will you wait down here with Christopher for a while? I want to show Lizzie her room before I show you yours." Aunt Nellie said sweetly with a smile. Emma nodded and handed me my duffle bag that she was carrying. I put the handle down on my luggage and carried it up the hardwood steps behind my aunt. She went left down the hallway, and it ran straight into an end room. There was a rosy pink cushioned "L" on the front of the door, hanging there by a hook.

"When we built this house, I had hoped that you would be here more often. When we didn't stay in contact as much, I still didn't want to turn this room into something else, so I left it as it was. I'm so glad now that I didn't change it." She said as we stood in front of the door. She turned the golden metal knob and the door pushed open. I stepped inside, and it was like a dream room. The walls were painted a dark teal with purple light lanterns on the wall. The bed was queen sized with a purple satin comforter on it. I had my own desk in the corner of the room, and a closet too. The best part though was when Aunt Nellie revealed my own bathroom. It was the same teal color with the purple lanterns for ambiance.

"Thank you for thinking of me. I can't believe I have my own room! I really cannot thank you enough." I said to her. I sat my luggage down and hugged her.

"I'm not done yet. When the house was complete, I still felt like something was missing. This room still didn't scream you yet. So, I asked Christopher what the one thing was that could make us think of you." She said as she released the hug. She walked over to a set of french doors with white and purple shears to cover them. The doors flew open, and I found myself on a balcony, the railings wrapped in lights just like mine back home.

"Wow..." This was the only word I could get out at that moment.

"I remember always coming to your house, and every single time I found you on that balcony. The lights were the finishing touch. They are so beautiful at night when we leave your door open and you can see them on the balcony. It makes it seem like you are here with us." She said. I started to tear up.

"No one has ever done something like this for me before. Thank you." I said. She smiled and pushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"Oh goodness. You're going to make me cry, too. Go ahead and get settled in. I will show Emma her room and then we will all meet for dinner." She said. I nodded and headed over to my suitcase. Everything fit perfectly in my closet, and it didn't take long for me to feel at home.

"Wow, nice room!" Emma said as she came in and plopped herself down on the bed. "Mine is not as personalized, but it's still nice." She continued.

"Girls, dinner is ready!" A voice said from downstairs. Dinner was not silent like it was at my house, there seemed to be more to talk about here, especially since Christopher wasn't on his phone. I couldn't help but completely gobble my meal down. Nellie had cooked ranch seasoned pork chops with tater tots, salad, and bread. My family usually specialized in take out! Later that night, I helped Aunt Nellie with the dishes while Christopher went to take a shower and while Emma called her parents.

"So, I hear your London trip was pretty fun." She said as she handed me a plate so I could dry it.

"It was alright I guess. It didn't quite turn out as I planned." I replied.

"Ah, yes. Your dad had told me all about the magazine covers. Who was that boy with you in some of those pictures?" She asked. I paused for a moment as a picture of his bright glowing eyes and charming smile popped into my mind.

"His name is Robbie Kay. He starred as Peter Pan in season three of Once Upon a Time." I said with a sigh.

"No wonder I have never heard of him. I keep meaning to start watching that show, but can never find the time to do it. All of my friends at my book club say it's the best show on TV." She said.

"I would have to agree with your friends." I replied.

"Oh, sweetie will you take the trash out for me? The can is already at the curb and I'd like to finish off these dishes." She said.

"Sure." I grabbed the white bag and tied it up, hauling it over my back and out the front door. It was hard to see at night, and the only help I had was from a small outside light on the side of the garage. I fumbled around to find the trash can at the end of the driveway, knocking it down and making a loud 'thump' came with it. A front door opened directly across the street, and the figure ran down the steps and over to me to see what had happened.

"Need some help?" The voice asked as it approached me.

"Yeah, that would be great." I replied. He picked up the can and set it upright, then helped me haul the bag into it and close the lid. "Sorry about that noise. I probably woke up the whole neighborhood."

"Nahh it's fine. These cans can be kind of tricky when you want them to stay steady." He said. A flash of light came on, and I could instantly see his face. He had jet black hair and glowing green eyes. The flashlight he had started to flicker and he tapped it a few times to get it to stay on.

"This thing is so useless sometimes. I'm Mason, by the way." The guy said.

"I'm Lizzie." I said as I shook his extended arm.

"So how do you know Christopher and Nellie Radner?" He asked as he looked at the house standing behind me.

"I'm their niece. Nellie is my dad's sister." I said.

"They never mentioned that they had a niece coming to stay with them. It's a pleasure to meet you then." He said with a smile.

"Lizzie are you alright?" Nellie asked as she yelled out the front door. I turned around to respond that I was fine and would be in in a minute.

"I guess I should go." I said.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey if you ever want a tour of Houston or anything let me know. I will be here. Here's my number." He said as he handed me a piece of paper. I reached in my back pocket and handed him mine. With a quick smile he was gone, back to his house, shutting the door behind him as he went in.

* * *

**So, this mystery guy is quite interesting so far. Will he start having feelings for Lizzie, or will something else occur between the two? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)  
**

**Shoutouts:**

**Katiek121: Thank you very much for all of your sweet compliments in your message! I really do look forward to trying to write a book and I do encourage you to watch more of Little House on the Prairie! Keep on reading! :)**

**Biankies: Thank you very much! :)**

**FANGIRL4JESUS77: Awe thanks so much sweet girl! :)**

**Well, that looks like all for now! Until next time my dears :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone! I hope your day is going well! It's so great to be back home! I have missed writing so much this past week! Ready for chapter 21? Well, ready or not here it is! I hope you all enjoy it. See you at the bottom! :)**

* * *

I went back inside the house and found Aunt Nellie staring out of the window. I suppose she had been watching us the entire time.

"I see you met Mason." She said as she headed into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Yeah. I know what you are thinking though, and trust me I am not getting into all that. At least not after what happened with Robbie." I said as I slumped down on the couch beside her.

"Oh yeah, your dad told me about that, too." She said.

"Did he tell you everything?" I asked.

"Maybe. Well sweetheart he had to get it off his chest somehow haha. He isn't used to his daughter liking boys, even if you are seventeen!" She said. I laughed and reached over to pick up my vibrating phone. Every once in a while I would get a text message from Robbie, but it was always blank, so I usually just ignored it. This was another one of them. I had nothing to really say to him. I expressed that I was not mad in the note i had left him, so what more was there to say than goodbye? It still made my heart ache to think about him, so I kept trying my best not to.

It was especially hard when I went to bed that night. I kept getting up out of bed and going onto the balcony. Flash backs of the night when Robbie had climbed up my balcony to return my cell phone kept flowing into my head like a rainstorm. I continued the up and down pattern throughout the night, and eventually just stayed awake by seven in the morning. I sat in the chair on the balcony, my feet curled up under me as I drank some coffee and watched the sunrise.

"Hey squirt what are you doing up so early?" Christopher asked from my bedroom doorway as he tied his tie.

"I couldn't sleep last night and just decided to go ahead and get up." I said as I came back into the room.

"Was the room alright? Or did you just have a lot on your mind?" He asked. I sat down on my bed and put my mug on the side table.

"No the room was wonderful. I just had a lot on my mind that's all it was. I think I'm going to go out for a run or something." I replied. He smiled and nodded, and then he was gone.

* * *

**ROBBIE'S POV**

So, I didn't make it to the airport in time to catch Lizzie and explain what had happened. I asked an attendant at the desk, who said she had gotten on the flight to Tennessee that had just left. I would have gotten on the next flight then and there if I hadn't had a meeting the next day. When I returned home my parents were waiting for both of us to walk in, and their smiles disappeared when they saw I was alone.

"What happened, Robbie?" My dad asked when I walked in the front door.

"The plane had just taken off when I got to the airport. The flight attendant confirmed that she had gotten on it as well. I was too late." I replied as I took off my coat and put it on a hook.

"Well, why didn't you go after her?" He asked.

"I was going to, but I have too many responsibilities to finish up here. When we get back to the US though the first thing I am going to do is find her." I said. I sent her text after text explaining what had happened, but she never responded.

* * *

**LIZZIE'S POV**

After Christopher went to work and Aunt Nellie went to the grocery store, I found myself alone with a still sleeping Emma. It was already noon, and I really thought she wold have been up by then.

"Emma wake up." I said as I shook her shoulder. She moaned, then turned over and pulled the covers above her head. She had always been a hard sleeper, especially when she was really tired.

"I'm jet lagged. I wanna sleep some more." She whispered as I shook her some more.

"It's only one hour earlier here than it is at home." I said. She didn't respond. I went to the other side of the bed to face her, and soon realized she was already back asleep. I sighed and headed back downstairs to see what there was to entertain myself, and honestly, there was not much.

"Well, I guess I can always go on a run." I said to myself. I put on my gym shorts and tennis shoes and headed outside. The sun was shining brightly and letting off mounds of heat. I had only run a half a mile before I was sweating enough to fill a large bucket.

"You didn't bring a water bottle did you?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around to find Mason, standing behind me holding out a water bottle.

"Thanks." I said. I happily took it from him and drank over half of it within only a few seconds.

"No problem. This Texas sun can really get intense. You might as well just go ahead and pass out if you don't have a bottle of water with you." He said. He motioned for me to run on, which I did, and he followed along beside me. I looked at each house as we ran around the neighborhood, intrigued by some of the people I had seen.

"These houses are massive." I said as I continued to look around.

"The people with lots of money love this place. I don't blame them, because I love it just as much as they do. Although, my house is probably the smallest in the neighborhood." He explained.

"My house back in Tennessee is a lot smaller than all of these. Christopher told me that some celebrities live here. Any I would know?" I asked. He slowed down his pace and thought for a moment.

"Not really any that I think you would know. Megan Smith from that old movie Starlight and Rainy Carson are two of them. Those are the only ones I have heard of that live here." He said. Mason spent the rest of the day showing me around Houston; everything from the restaurants to the best shops. I felt a large difference between Mason and Robbie. With Robbie I felt like I had to act a certain way, but yet when I was with him it was like nothing mattered. When I was with Mason, I felt more relaxed and calm.

"Thanks. I had a really great time today." I said as he pulled the car into his driveway.

"I did, too. I guess I will see you later then?" He said. I nodded and smiled, then got out of the car and headed to the house.

"Well, look who has been out most of the day and missed Lunch." Aunt Nellie said from the kitchen as I walked in the front door.

"Sorry. Do I even have to tell you where I was or do you already know?" I asked as I walked in the room. She smiled and continued to wash the dirty dishes that were in the sink.

"I know where you were. Hey, could you go get the mail for me? I completely forgot to get it when I came home from the store." She said.

"Sure." I replied. I slipped on my flats and walked down the driveway. The mailbox was full to the top with letters and magazines, and it took all my might to try to get it out of the box. When I finally pulled it all out I realized that I had shifted my weight back into the road some, almost getting hit by a black suburban.

"Sorry!" I yelled at the car as I walked back towards the driveway. I bent down to pick up the mail that had fallen on the ground, and then I realized the car wasn't moving down the street. I looked up and saw the back window roll down.

"Robbie..." I said as I saw his face. He was just as shocked to see me as I was to see him. I quickly gathered up the rest of the mail and started back up the driveway, not wanting to speak to him.

"Oh my god. Lizzie. Wait! Where are you going? Come on we need to talk about all of this!" He said as he jumped out of the car and chased after me. I quickened my walk and a tear started to move to my eyes.

"We have nothing to talk about." I said.

"Just let me explain!" He said. I went inside the door and shut it right in his face. Nellie was standing right inside the door and had seen the entire event.

"I heard voices. I was just making sure you were okay." She said. I didn't respond. Instead I put the mail on the bench by the door and went upstairs to my room, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

**ROBBIE'S POV**

Her walls started to go up again as she started walking back up the driveway. I wasn't going to let her just walk out of my life that easily.

"We have nothing to talk about." She said as I followed her up the driveway and to the house.

"Just let me explain!" I pleaded. She didn't seem to want to listen to me, so she shut the front door right in my face. The door opened again a minute later, with a different woman now standing in front of me.

"You must be Robbie. I'm Lizzie's aunt. Come inside, it's really hot out there." She said. I stepped inside and sat down on the bench where Lizzie must have put the mail. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.

"I can't just let her go like that. She doesn't even know what really happened, or if she does she never responded to any of my text messages. One of the girls that doesn't like her took my phone, texted her, and told her I was breaking up with her." I said as I leaned back on the bench.

"She got the texts, but they were blank, so she doesn't really know what happened." Her aunt said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, I'm not giving up just yet then." I said. I got up and headed up the stairs, determined to make her talk to me no matter what.

* * *

**Lizzie is being a bit stubborn isn't she? That must be very frustrating for Robbie. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Biankies: Thank you! :)**

**FANGIRL4JESUS77: They can be so aggravating sometimes can't they, but hopefully this one won't be too ridiculously painful! Keep on readin! :)**

**LivingInTemporaryForevers: Thank you very much for following this story! I really appreciate the support! :)**

**Well, that looks like all for tonight! Until next time my dears :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone! I hope you are all having a fantastic day! I cannot quite say that I am, but that is always when I turn to writing. Anyway, her is chapter 22 of this story. I hope you all love it and I shall see you at the bottom!**

* * *

**ROBBIE'S POV**

"Lizzie open up." I said to her as I knocked on her bedroom door. I tried the door handle, but she had locked the door so I couldn't get in. "Listen! Nicole was the one that sent you that message. She said she needed to borrow my phone to tell you she would be late to class. When she left I didn't check to see what she had said." I explained. She still did not respond. The door creaked open and she peeked her head out.

"If you know me, you know that I can't just take an explanation. I need proof." She said, looking me straight in the eyes. Before I knew it the door had closed again. I went back downstairs to her aunt and rubbed my hand through my hair.

"How did it go?" She asked as she handed me a glass of lemonade and offered me a chair.

"Not well. She said she needs proof. She cannot just take my explanation as the truth." I replied.

"Lizzie has always been like that. She thinks words are just talk, especially when it comes to something important to her. I know for a fact that she really likes you, because I can see it in her eyes in some of those pictures. Don't give up just yet. I am sure you will think of something to make her believe you." She said. I knew I would come up with something eventually, I just hoped it would be soon. I couldn't just lose her that easily, but if proof is what she wanted, then proof is what she will get.

* * *

**LIZZIE'S POV  
**

Robbie was still downstairs ten minutes later, so instead of going out the front door, I went out onto my balcony and climbed down that way using a fire ladder. As I walked down the driveway I found Mason across the street watering some plants.

"Hey Lizzie!" He said as he looked up from the plants and waved. I ran across the street to him and sighed. "So, who was the prep that followed you up your driveway earlier? He asked.

"A past boyfriend. He found me, and was trying to explain what had happened with our break up." I said.

"I already know who he is I think. Isn't his name Robbie Kay?"

"It is." I replied

"Ah, yes. He lives closer to the back of the neighborhood. Young girls are constantly trying to sneak their way in to meet him. How did you get the chance to meet him?" He asked.

"He came to my school in Tennessee for a cancer walk. Someone tripped me and I fell into the crowd, and the rest is history." I explained. He handed me a watering can and motioned for me to water some of the other plants he had missed.

"Sounds like a complicated situation." He said. I thought back to that day, the humiliation I felt from the fall, the numerous pictures that were soon featured in magazines. I went on watering for the next ten minutes without another word. Mason walked over to his garage, placing his watering can on the brick step, and then walked back over to me. "You know what? I think you need to get out for a while. You need to get away from all of this tonight, so why don't you come out to dinner with me tonight." He said.

"That sounds nice. I'd really like that." I said with a smile. I waited at Mason's until I saw Robbie come out the front door and head back down the street to his own house. I then darted up the driveway and through the front door. My Aunt Nellie was sitting on the couch, staring at the wall.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her as I sat down beside her.

"He's trying Lizzie, and you didn't even hardly give him a chance." She said.

"Robbie is a complicated eighteen year old boy, along with being a celebrity. I don't belong in that family anyway. Nicole and Vanessa were right to a certain extent. He needs someone that can handle a long distance relationship and everything in between." I said. I said nothing else, just a smile, and then went up to my bedroom to get ready for dinner that night. Mason arrived at seven sharp, just when he said he would. I put on my jeans, purple blouse, and navy cardigan, then went downstairs.

"I'm leaving. I will be back in a few hours." I said to my aunt and uncle as I put on my shoes. Aunt Nellie nodded, and Christopher waved as I headed out the front door.

"Hey. Ready?" He said. I nodded, got in the car, and we headed out into downtown. The neon lights and bustling restaurants were a sight. There was always something to watch out the window. Of all places, Mason took me to McDonalds. I laughed as I got out of the car and we went inside.

"I know you must be used to really nice restaurants when Robbie takes you out, but I thought tonight it was time for something laid back." He said. I was more than happy to eat chicken nuggets instead something like a steak. With Mason, everything was relaxed. There was no pressure, and there was no 'staying on schedule'. Everything was spontaneous. We could go anywhere we wanted, and not be crowded by paparazzi the entire time. After dinner, we hit the arcade, where I beat Mason in air hockey and basketball. Although, he did beat me in everything else. When we arrived back at the house, I sighed. I didn't particularly want to go back home._  
_

"Thank you for everything tonight, Mason. I really appreciate it." I said as I closed the door to his car. I started to walk off, but he grabbed me by the arm and made me sit down on the front steps of his house.

"Ever since we left the arcade you haven't hardly said anything. Are you still thinking about Robbie?" He asked.

"Maybe." I replied staring out at my house. The only lights left on were the ones in the living room, which I expected to be Aunt Nellie waiting for me to get home.

Mason grabbed my hand and sighed. "Now, Lizzie, you know I like you, and I can see it in your eyes that you like me too. I want you to reason in your mind what is best for you. Robbie cannot give you the relationship that I can. He is constantly moving around the globe, and constantly filming new projects. The paparazzi will continue to follow you wherever you go as long as you are with him. I can give you a normal life, and make you happy all at the same time. Will you honestly be happy with a guy you never even see?" He said. Tears started to run towards my eyes as I thought about what he was saying.

"Give me some time to think. This is a big decision and I don't want to rush into anything." I said. He smiled and nodded in agreement. I headed back to my house and went upstairs to my room, changing into my sweat pants and t-shirt and then crawling into my bed. I dimmed the lanterns in my room and started to think. Mason was right when he said I could have a normal relationship with him, and he was right when he said I couldn't have one with Robbie. My mind and my heart were telling me two different things. My mind was saying 'get a grip girl and pick Mason', but my heart was saying 'Robbie is really the one you want'. I couldn't pick between the two, especially when I was split either way. I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed my cell phone, dialing Robbie's number. He answered with a hello, and the words were about to come out of my mouth, but not before my finger hit the 'end' button. I just wanted to hear his voice. He tried to call back, but by then, I was already sound asleep, trying to create a solution to my problem.

* * *

**So, a little bit of a love triangle has taken place now. Mason might have a point, but is it strong enough to take Lizzie away from Robbie? Who will she end up picking in the end? I hope you all have enjoyed reading this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Katiek121: You are correct, it is not quite that simple haha. Let's just hope that Lizzie makes the right choice on whoever she picks! :)**

**FANGIRL4JESUS77: Thank you very much! :)**

**Biankies: Really big misunderstanding. Looks like Lizzie is too stubborn to listen, too! Thank you very much for the review! :)**

**Guest: I love that feeling! It's like a tingle that rushes through my body! I am so glad I was able to give you that feeling as well haha. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you keep on reading! :)**

**Gues010101: Thank you! Keep on reading! :)**

**NellyChick123: Thank you very much for favoriting this story! So glad you are enjoying it so far! :) **

**Well, that looks like all for today! Until next time my dears :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone! Can you believe school starts back soon? I just want to stay home and write everyday! Anyway, I will still find time. So, here is chapter 23! I hope you all love it and I will see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

**ROBBIE'S POV**

That evening I had no trouble staying in my bedroom and thinking the rest of the night. Honestly, I spent most of my time trying to track down Nicole. If Lizzie wasn't going to believe me on what happened, maybe she would believe the girl who actually did it. I had gone through different people to try to find her phone number, and had found nothing by the time it was nine o'clock.

"Robbie you look so tired. Maybe you should just go ahead and get some sleep." My mother said as she came in my room to bring some laundry.

"I will mom, but I have to find this girls number first. I will not rest until I have a little bit of peace with all of this." I replied. She nodded and left, knowing that I would only argue back if she tried to say anything else about the matter. There was only one more thing I could try. Lizzie had given me the number for her school in London when she was in the hospital so that I could call and get her work for her. I called the school that night, knowing they were five hours ahead and would be closed. I left a message, asking to get in touch with Miss Brewster. She was my last hope to get Nicole's number and set everything right. I sat my phone on my nightstand, and then curled up in my bed, staring at the ceiling. It didn't take me long to fall asleep, and in my dream, everything was normal. My mind went back in time and created it's own situation.

* * *

_"Don't you see? Peter Pan never fails." I said. The director yelled cut, and I gave a 'good take' look to my fellow actors._

_"Everyone take a ten minute break while we reset." One of the writers yelled. I stepped off the set and walked over to Lizzie. She had a bright smile on her face as she watched me approach her._

_"That was fantastic." She said as she kissed me on the cheek and grabbed my hand. _

_"It wasn't my best. I didn't get my tone right on some of those lines." I said as we walked down the street and into a large white tent. I sat down at the vanity and brushed my hair to the side with a comb. She came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me._

_"Well, only my opinion should matter on this, and I think you were wonderful. My boyfriend plays the perfect evil version of Peter Pan." I turned around in my chair and looked up at her._

_"How about after this next scene is finished, we go find a good place for lunch." I said. _

_"Deal." She replied. My assistants finished touching up my make up and then we headed back out on the set. I turned around and saw her with headphones on ready to listen to our take. She smiled and winked at me, and it only made me think how I would never let her go again. She came with me wherever I went to work on films or shows, and she enjoyed it every single time._

* * *

I jerked myself up as I remembered my dream. She hadn't been with me when I filmed Once Upon a Time, I hadn't even known her then, but I now felt like she had been with me all along. Each time I fell back asleep, she was there, and it was impossible to get her out of my head. It was like my heart was overpowering my mind, filling my heart and head with her face. I checked my clock, finding it to be six in the morning. The school would be open by now, and all I had to do was wait for a reply from Miss Brewster. I received a text message an hour later from her.

"_Robbie, I have heard of your situation, and I am deeply sorry about the outcome. I am not surprised that Nicole would do something like this considering how much she and Lizzie did not get along. I have her home number from her application and I will attach it below so you can get in touch with her. I am sure once Lizzie sees what had happened she will understand. I wish you well." _

I was overjoyed once I saw Nicole's number at the bottom of the screen. Now, I had to figure out some way to get her here, and I was determined to do it even if I had to go out there and get her myself. I called the number, and after only a few rings she answered the phone.

"Nicole? This is Robbie. I have a surprise for you and I need you to fly out to Texas immediately. There is something I forgot to tell you back in London." I said.

"A surprise? For me? Why I feel so special. If you pay for it I will be on the next flight. See you soon cutie." She said. She hung up the phone and all I could do was laugh so hard that my stomach started to cramp.

"What's so funny?" My dad asked as he poked his head in my bedroom.

"Desperate fans will do anything if they think it will make them famous. Especially love sick ones." I replied. Nicole gave me her flight information, and I soon found out she would be coming in only two days. Soon enough I would have my Lizzie back.

* * *

**LIZZIE'S POV**

I hadn't slept in days, and that night, I finally thought of something to make me sleep peacefully.

_I was back in the hospital, back to that night when I had the heart surgery. I could barely open my eyes due to the effects of the anesthesia. From what I could see, Robbie hadn't left my side the entire night. _

_"Is she awake yet?" His father asked as he came into the room. Robbie sat up in his chair and turned to face his father._

_"Not yet. She is still out cold." He replied as he got up and sat on the edge of the bed._

_"I'm sure she will wake up soon. I'm going to go to the cafeteria and get some food. I'll bring you back some as well. You look like you haven't eaten or slept in a while." He said. I nodded, and watched as he left the room with a reassuring smile on his face. Robbie scooted up closer and sat down beside me, where I slowly leaned my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. _

_"You're going to be okay, Lizzie. I just know it." He whispered in my ear. I gave a slight smile and snuggled up into him._

_"I know I will be as long as you are by my side." I replied._

_"Then you always will be because I am not going anywhere." He said. I smiled, and slowly fell back asleep as the pain killers took their toll._

I jerked myself awake from my dream, only to find myself sweating and breathing heavily. With all of the drugs it had been hard for me to remember any of that, but my subconscious had brought it back to me in a dream. The moon was shining into my room as I got up from my bed and went out on the balcony. The air was cool, but I could feel a storm coming on. I went back inside and closed the doors, pulling the shears over to shut out some of the light. Downstairs I heated myself up some hot chocolate, even though the weather was humid outside.

"Can't sleep?" Aunt Nellie asked as she came into the kitchen, tying a knot to keep her robe in place.

"Not quite. I'm still thinking about-"

"Robbie and Mason. Yeah, I know. I can see why you are having a tough time making a decision." She said as she grabbed a mug out of the cupboard.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked as I sat down in a chair.

"Well, you are correct about Mason. You could have a normal relationship with no paparazzi following you around all the time. You could be spontaneous instead of on a schedule. When it comes to Robbie though, maybe it wasn't an accident that you fell into that crowd at the cancer walk. Maybe you are meant to be together. Sure there will be hardships along the way, but if you truly have feelings for him none of it will matter. Plus, those feelings won't ever go away if you do have any." She said. Aunt Nellie had points on both sides, but yet I still could not choose. Was I really willing to go through everything that came with being a celebrity's girlfriend? Two days later when I woke up, I woke up to the sound of a doorbell. Christopher and Nellie were both gone to work, so I was left to answer the door. I quickly put on my robe and ran down the steps. When I opened the door I found Nicole and Robbie both standing there.

"What on earth is this?" I asked as my eyes widened and I started to get nervous.

"If you won't believe me, maybe you will believe her." Robbie said.

* * *

**So, Nicole has arrived, and has now found out what her 'surprise' is. Will Robbie finally be able to set things right and win his girl back? We will see! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Biankies: Thank you very much! I thought it was a good touch to add to the story :)**

**Robbiekayisperf(Guest): We have much in common then with our fascination with him :) And I understand your eagerness to see them kiss, but do not fret. I have big plans for these two that are far from complete! Keep on reading! Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**Eyguest: Haha I love how y'all want them to kiss so bad! Trust me it is not just you! I am just as eager as you are! It will come soon enough I promise :)**

**Well, that looks like all for tonight everyone! Until next time my dears :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone! It is finally the weekend! I hope it is starting out well for you all. Here is chapter 24 of this story! I hope you love it and I shall see you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

**LIZZIE'S POV**

Nicole stood there with a bored expression on her face. Robbie was eager for me to respond, but honestly I didn't know how to respond just yet. Nicole let herself in, pushing past me and making her way over to the couch. I moved aside and let Robbie come in as well.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked Robbie as I closed the door.

"Because you won't believe me on what really happened. If you hear it from the culprit herself maybe you will change your mind. I had to try either way." He said. I looked at Nicole and motioned for her to go upstairs to my room.

"Wait down here." I said. I followed Nicole up the stairs and to my room, shutting the door behind me. Nicole was the oblivious one of the two blondes, so what information I got out of her was going to be unpredictable. She sat in my chair beside the window, totally quiet, and with crossed arms. "So, are you going to tell me anything?" I asked as I sat down on my bed and faced her.

"Now that I found out there was no good surprise waiting for me down here, I'm not tellin' you nothin'." She said as she pulled her legs up in the chair and clammed up.

"Well, if you aren't going to talk to me then this is a waste of both of our times so you should just go." I said as I got up and held the bedroom door open for her. She sighed and thought for a moment, what about, I didn't know.

Finally, she slowly started to speak. "Fine. He's lying to you. He brought me down here to try to fix things with you. To make sure that you would be friends again. That way he can date me and you wouldn't care." She said.

"And why exactly should I believe you on this? Neither you or Vanessa have been completely honest with me lately." I asked. She pulled out her iPhone and scrolled through a few pages. She handed it to me and told me to click on her gallery.

"Why else would he have hugged me when I got off the airplane?" She asked. I looked at the picture, and sure enough there they were. I started to say something, but then thought better of it so I would not sink to their level.

"Well..." I said with confidence and a hint of tears "Everything is just great. Fine, just fine. Go on. You fulfilled what you came here for. Now, if you will excuse me I have some cleaning to do around here." I said. She got up and strutted down the hallway and down the stairs. Robbie got up from the couch and stood at the bottom waiting for me to come down as well. I stepped down to the middle and looked at him.

"Everything is fine. No hard feelings at all. I hope you will be happy. Really, I do." I said. I walked back up the steps to my room and shut the door, not caring that they had to let themselves out.

* * *

**ROBBIE'S POV**

I watched as Lizzie made her way back up the steps and soon shut the door behind her. I turned around to Nicole, who was messing with a fingernail and standing in the doorway.

"So, if she said that we're good, why did it look she was about to cry?" I asked. She looked up, shrugged her shoulders, and then went out the front door to the car. I could feel in my bones that something was not right about this whole situation, so I made my way up the stairs and to her room. I knocked several times, but there was no answer. Said her name, but again there was no answer. Eventually, I just opened the door and went in, but she was gone.

* * *

**LIZZIE'S POV**

I didn't want to just sit in my room and pout the entire time. I wasn't going to be that way this time over a guy. If he didn't want me, he didn't deserve me. I realized I hadn't felt that way in a long time. Maybe getting some more confidence in myself was the only good thing that came out of that relationship. I grabbed my bag off of the desk chair, climbed down the side of the balcony, and ran behind my house. I must have walked for at least an hour before I got tired. I stopped off at a small breakfast diner called "The Smokey Griddle". There didn't seem to be many people in there, which was exactly the way I wanted it.

I sat in a booth facing towards the large window, where I could watch the cars and people as they passed by. The waitress brought me a cup of tea, setting it down roughly to where it splashed out of the mug.

"Thanks." I said. She half smiled, and then walked away back to the kitchen. The other waitresses twiddled their pens, played around with their hair, and not so silently gossiped about me behind the counter. Everywhere I went this seems to be what I got from people, and sometimes, my temper would fly off of the handle.

"Excuse me! I can hear you." I said as I picked up my mug and bag and sat on a stool at the counter. The three waitresses gave me a look, two of them departing to pick up an order at the window. The one that stayed in her spot was not much older than I was.

"You're Lizzie? Aren't you?" She asked as she put her elbows on the counter and leaned forward to look at me closer.

"Yes. Do I even have to ask how you know my name?" I said with a sigh.

"My parents are friends with your aunt and uncle. They told us you were coming down to visit and I thought I recognized you from one of their pictures. I'm Melanie." She said as she grabbed a pitcher and refilled my cup.

"I'm sorry for snapping earlier. I'm just going through a kind of hard time lately." I said as I traced the top of the mug with my finger.

"Well, if you need someone to talk to, I have no tables right now." She said. I smiled, and then she pulled a chair up and sat down across from me.

"There is this guy...who I was involved with a short time ago. He kind of broke my heart. Then, there is this other guy that is telling me he can give me a better relationship, which I know for a fact to be true." I said.

"Lizzie, I guess the main thing you need to ask yourself is who makes you happier. Who makes you feel like you are the only girl in the world?" If you think about that, maybe you will get your answer. Remember, though, if this guy doesn't want you, then he probably doesn't deserve you." She said.

"That is exactly what I thought." I said as I took a sip of the tea.

"Then you might want to listen to yourself on that one. Only you can decide who is best for you." Melanie said. I reached into my bag and took out my journal. I read through the pages, trying to find the parts I had written in London about Robbie. I had taken pictures while there, taping many of the good ones on the pages in the journal. I smiled as I remembered some of the fond memories we had shared. I thanked Melanie for her help, paid, and then started my walk home. While coming through the neighborhood I stumbled across Robbie's house, and Nicole standing outside in the driveway talking on her cell phone.

"Vanessa would you calm down? You are tots up tight. Of course I lied. Yeah she's mad. Robbie has no clue what happened. Trust me there is no way they are ever getting back together, like ever." She said, oblivious to my presence at the edge of the drive. So, she had been lying all along, but that still didn't answer one question. Why was he hugging her in that picture?

* * *

**So Lizzie has discovered Nicole was lying all along, but does that change her feelings for Robbie? She still has a lot to think about, so who will she choose? Team Mason or Team Robbie? (Haha went twilight there for a minute). I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Katiek121: Thank you! And you are correct. Robbie's celebrity status finally came in handy to get a phone number. Of course Nicole wasn't going to tell the truth haha, but I actually had a little faith that she might. Oh well. Glad you enjoyed this chapter! Keep on reading :)**

**Biankies: Thank you! I absolutely love these love triangles. They are very common, but I thought maybe I could make it unique somehow and different from most stories. Thanks for the review! Keep on reading :)**

**Robbiekayisperf: Thank you very much! :) So glad you are enjoying it!**

**Well, that looks like all for today everyone! Until next time my dears :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Good morning to everyone! I hope you are all having a fantastic week so far! Have I ever mentioned how much I hate that school keeps me so busy?! I am having to post chapters from school now! Oh well. Better than not posting at all! Ready for another chapter? I know I am. Here is chapter 25! I hope you love it and I shall see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

**LIZZIE'S POV**

I didn't want to listen any further to what she had to say. I already had all the information I needed. Now that I knew the truth, though, this was going to make my decision ten times harder. I still didn't want to make the decision right away, so I decided to do some extra investigating. When I walked in the front door late that night, Aunt Nellie and Christopher were standing in front of it with an angry look on their faces.

"Where have you been?! You about gave me a heart attack! We tried calling you and texting you but you never answered!" Nellie said as she ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"I told Nellie that you were surely just out getting something to eat or something, but no, she wouldn't listen to me." Christopher said as he started towards the kitchen. Nellie walked over to the couch and sat down, letting out a large sigh as she did so. If there was one thing I knew about her, it was that she worried about everything. I took my phone out of my pocket, seeing that it was dead.

"Well, I'm here now. I'm safe and sound." I said as I put my bag down by the door and went to sit beside her. She sat up straight, put her hand on my leg, and took a deep breath.

"Now, I am not a mother, yet at least, and you are the closest thing I have to a daughter, so I am going to try to give you some motherly advice. You have every right not to believe Robbie, but don't put your walls up so fast, darling. He might just be telling the truth, so don't make any rushed decisions." She said. I smiled and gathered my thoughts.

"I found out everything. On my way home tonight I heard Nicole talking to Vanessa on the phone. I know she lied about the whole thing." I said. Her face lit up at the news of my discovery.

"Oh, honey! That's wonderful! Oh, you two are going to be very happy being together again! I am so excited for you. Look at me, I feel like a teenager again!" She said with a small chuckle.

"I didn't say I was going to take him back." I replied. She looked at me puzzled, and all of a sudden her smile disappeared from her lips. "Now that I have met Mason, I have to take both options into consideration. Like I said, Mason can give me a normal relationship away from all the attention and paparazzi. Yet, Robbie and I have so much history together, and I haven't quite gotten over him.

"Well, I guess that is good that you are thinking it over. I would hate it if you made the wrong decision. In these situations, making the wrong decision can leave you full of regret, and once you realize it's wrong, it's very hard to make right again." She said. I told her goodnight, and watched her disappear from my sight as I walked up the staircase. In my bedroom, I was confused and overwhelmed with stress. My parents said it would be good to come down here and get away for a while, well, to me, that didn't seem to be the case. The next morning was far from sunny and bright. The sky looked as if it were still night time, and the clouds looked as if they were angry at the Earth below.

"Great. Another day of darkness." I said as I got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

* * *

**ROBBIE'S POV  
**

I could see it in Lizzie's face that she was hurt when she walking back up the steps yesterday. What did Nicole say this time? Could she have done any more damage than she already did before? Lizzie's house came into sight as I walked through the neighborhood that morning. I stopped at the front of the driveway, contemplating whether I dare go up to that door and ring the bell. I should have just turned back right then, forgotten about her, and moved on with my life, but something inside me said that it was not that simple. I trudged up the large concrete hill, up the steps, and confidently rang the doorbell. Nellie answered with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh, Robbie! How good to see you! Did Lizzie call you? Oh I hope she did!" And that was all she said before she disappeared in the kitchen. I assumed that meant for me to come in, so I did. Why was she so excited that I was here? I leaned forward, catching her glimpse while she was at the counter. She motioned for me to go upstairs, so I did.

"Lizzie. Lizzie come on open up. You can't avoid me forever." I said as I knocked on her door. The door opened, and there she was. She had her hair tied up in a towel, and was just putting on her dark blue cardigan. She said nothing, instead giving me a half smile and saying I could come in. She sat over at her vanity and grabbed her eye shadow pallet.

"Okay, look, I know-"

"Robbie you don't have to say anything." She said as she turned around, brush in hand. "I passed your house last night on the way home, and I heard Nicole talking on the phone to Vanessa. They made up the whole thing, so I know the truth. She really needs to start watching who is around her." She said.

"Really?! You know everything?!" My eyes lit up a the thought of having her back in my life again.

"Don't get too excited just yet. Mason, the guy across the street, also kind of likes me. I have to choose, and I haven't decided what to do yet. I have to weigh my options and pick the best one. I really don't want to make the wrong decision here." She said. My heart pretty much just stopped right there.

* * *

**So, most conflicts are resolved by now, except for one really important one. Team Mason or Team Robbie? Who do you think she will choose? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Katiek121: It is definitely something she will have to think over. I can't imagine being put into a situation like that. I wouldn't know what to do! Thank you for your review! Keep on reading! :)**

**The Dark Lady55: Thank you so much for favoriting this story! I am so glad you like it! I appreciate all of the support! :)**

**Well, that looks like all for today everyone! Until next time my dears! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone! My day has been kind of dreary. Boys are so frustrating! Oh well, that's why I always turn to fanfic! Ready for chapter 26? Well, here it is! I shall see you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

**ROBBIE'S POV**

I didn't want to say anything further because I knew she would need time to think about this, and honestly, I didn't want to be around when she did. I left the room with a slight nod of the head and a softly spoken "okay." As I walked home, the sky continued to get darker and darker. I waited for it to rain, and in no time at all, it was pouring. When I got home I immediately got in my car and drove to the nearest coffee shop. I needed some caffeine and relaxation to clear my head. When I sat down with my laptop, I noticed a tall blonde headed girl staring at me. She was holding a coffee pot and was constantly glancing over at me with a smile on her face. I ignored her, focusing on my thoughts.

"I don't need Lizzie. There are plenty of other girls in the world. If she doesn't want me then she isn't worth it." I thought to myself. Just then the blonde girl strutted over to me and sat down in the chair across from me.

"Hey cutie. You're that guy from OUAT...Robbie Kay, right?" She asked as she put her elbow on the table and put her chin in her hand.

"Yeah, why?" I asked as I looked up from the computer screen.

"Why do you look so sad? A hot boy like you should be out with a pretty girl like me. Come on, Robbie, let's get outta here." She said as she swirled her finger over my hand.

"Sorry, I don't go out with artificial girls." I replied. She scooted the chair back, shocked by my rejection. It was then that I realized I didn't want any other girl but Lizzie. She was in no way fake or stuck up, she was just different. All of a sudden, I got a text message from Lizzie herself, all though this time it wasn't good news.

* * *

**LIZZIE'S POV**

I had honestly convinced myself that Mason would be the better choice for me. As much as I wanted to run back to Robbie, I knew that if I did I would end up heart broken. This would be the hardest conversation I would ever have to have with someone. I hesitantly picked up my phone, sending Robbie a text with my decision. His reply was something that I was not expecting.

"Whatever makes you happy. I wish you the best." No fight back, no arguing, no objection.

"That was easier than I thought." I said to myself. I went across the street to Mason's to tell him the news. All he could do was smile and hug me. As I squeezed him tightly, all I could tell myself was that I had made the right decision.

"Okay, so I was thinking for our first official date we go to dinner tonight. How about the Italian place on Magnolia...meet you there?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. "Great! See you tonight! I gotta get to work helping my mom clean the house." He said. I spent all afternoon getting ready, but I could still feel deep inside that something was wrong.

"What are you getting all dressed up for?" Aunt Nellie asked as she came in my bedroom.

"I'm going out with Mason tonight." I said as I brushed through my hair.

"I have to admit that I was a little surprised that you chose Mason and not Robbie. He's going back to London for a photo shoot tonight anyway, so I guess you will be rid of him for good." She said.

"I think secretly you are wanting me to change my mind." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Maybe I am. Honey, I just don't want you to make a mistake on this. No matter what you may believe, I think you and Robbie could have been really happy. No matter what the circumstances with distance I think it could have worked!" She said.

"I know you are just trying to look out for me, but my life would never be normal again! People would follow me around everywhere and I would never have any privacy. Life would just become too hard." I said.

"Maybe, but you would have Robbie, and no matter what you do, Mason will never be him." She said. I had no response to this. She hardly looked me in the eye as she exited the room and went back downstairs with Christopher. I left the house that night without saying goodbye, too happy to even think to say it. When I arrived at the restaurant, I went in early to go to the bathroom and make sure I was presentable. When six o'clock came, and Mason hadn't shown up, I started to wonder what was going on. I went outside and looked around, seeing his car, but not him. The next thing I heard was talking around the side of the building.

"Come on baby trust me it's not like that with her. I'm gonna dump her before you know it. You'll see." The voice said. I tip toed closer and leaned my head around the side. Sure enough, there was Mason, his arms wrapped around this tall blonde with coffee stains on her shirt.

"Alright. If you say so." She said. Before Mason could see me I ran back into the restaurant and sat in my seat.

"Sorry I'm so late." He said as he came inside and sat down in the seat beside me. I smiled brightly and looked down at the menu. The waiter brought me a cup of coffee and I thanked him. "Why did you order coffee when it's so hot outside?" He asked.

"Oh, this? No, no. This isn't for me." I said as I got up out of my chair. I poured the entire cup of hot coffee on that boy's head. "Why don't you just leave me alone and go back to your little coffee girl. I'm sure she is just as hot headed as the coffee." I said. I picked up my purse and walked out of the restaurant, listening to the claps of the other customers around me. I looked at my watch, it was almost seven. Robbie's plane left in a half an hour. The rain started back, pouring down on my head. My make up drooped down my face, my hair became a soaking wet mess, my dress was now a blood red, but I didn't care. I had no time to change. I ran home, throwing my purse inside the front door, and then ran back down the stairs. The airport was not far, so I took a cab.

"Sorry, miss. Looks like we are going to be stuck in traffic for a while. The rain isn't letting up and the roads are getting clogged up with cars." The driver said.

"I don't have that much time!" I said. I thought for a minute, then decided I had to do what I had to do. I threw the guy his money, got out of the car, and took off running down the road in the pouring rain. I was so fed up with the heels I was wearing that I took them off and ran with them in hand. People watched me as I ran in, soaked from head to toe and dripping all over the floor, but I didn't even notice. I ran to the board and checked the flights; the soonest one to London had just departed.

* * *

**So, turns out Mason was just a plain jerk. Just like some of the guys I have come to know lately haha! The flight for London has just departed. Will she still go after Robbie, or will she feel bad about her mistake and give up? What do you think is going to happen next? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Beca Joy Eaton: Thank you very much for favoriting this story! :)**

**Katiek121: Thank you so much! Glad you enjoyed it! :)**

**EmilyMerryweather: So sorry for the late update! I will try to update sooner next time! And thank you for favoriting this story as well! :)**

**Biankies: Thank you very much! :)**

**Guest: I totally agree! :)**

**Michele: Haha I am so glad you are enjoying this! :)**

**Well, that looks like all for tonight everyone! Until next time my dears! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello everyone! Sadly, the weekend is ending. I will be gone this week to a retreat so that means I won't be posting probably for another week. Anyway, here we go! Here is chapter 27! I hope you love it and I shall see you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

**ROBBIE'S POV**

"Robbie come on we don't want to miss our flight!" My mother said as she yelled up the front steps to me. I sighed, throwing another bundle of shirts into my suitcase. I thought about when I arrived back in London, the work that I would obtain as soon as I got there. The photo shoot was not going to be easy because I was tired of fake smiling. I wanted something to actually smile about. I closed my bedroom door and ran down the front steps, meeting my parents in the car.

My mother could see the sadness that lingered in my eyes, but I dare not say anything to her about it. All I could do was sit in those black chairs, watching various people claim their bags or wait for their plane to board. I had asked before we left for the airport if we could just call in our own plane, but it could not be done in time. Girls waved to me and giggled as they passed, but I just preferred to stay quiet and think about my misery.

"Honey, come on brighten up a little." My mother said as she reached over and patted my knee.

"Mom, just let it go for now." I replied.

"Flight 1642 to London is now boarding!" The speaker said over the intercom. I grabbed my carry on bag and stretched as I got up out of my chair. My parents rushed ahead of me towards the gate and handed the attendant their tickets. I looked back at the door one last time, she hadn't come, nor was I going to go after her this time. She had made her choice, and all I could do was hope she was happy. I handed the attendant my ticket and boarded the plane, taking my seat next to my parents. It only took me forty seconds to realize that I knew she wasn't going to be happy without me.

"I've got to get off this plane." I said. I threw my bag in my chair and went over to the flight attendant on duty.

"You have to let me off this plane!" I said as I ran up to her.

"Sorry, sir, but we are about to take off, so take your seat." She said with a bit of an attitude.

* * *

**LIZZIE'S POV**

I couldn't help but stare at the board as I saw the green light that read "departed." Robbie had spent enough time rescuing me, and now I thought it was time that I find my way back to him, but it was too late. I had no money to fly out to London, otherwise I would have booked a ticket right then and there.

"Looks like you blew this one, Lizzie." I said to myself as a tear started to make its way down my cheek.

"Hey, lady, move away from da board would ya?" A man said from behind me. I moved away, letting the crowd of angry passengers crowd around the flight board. I walked over to a set of black leather chairs surrounding a baggage belt. I pulled my legs under me and let the ocean of tears come out of my eyes. How could I have been so blind all this time? How could I have given up the one person that made me come alive? I took out my phone, clicking on my gallery and looking at the pictures within. Robbie consumed my thoughts as well as my phone. The last picture on there was one that I hadn't seen before. Turns out, during our dance before I went into the hospital, Robbie's mother had taken my phone, and taken a picture of us as he kissed me. I half smiled as I saw the picture, remembering that night perfectly. Even through the hospital visit, he had stayed with me, unconditionally. I stood up from my chair, ready to go home and have a good cry. As I got to the door, something stopped me, but I had no clue what it was.

"Lizzie! Wait!" A voice said. I turned around, and through a sea of people, there was Robbie at the other end of the airport, shouting my name. I walked towards him and watched as he made his way towards me. The crowd of people separated to either side, realizing what was happening right before their eyes. I was still soaking wet, my make up all over my face. Normally, a girl would not present herself that way to a guy she liked, but for the first time, I didn't care. Soon enough, there we were, face to face in an airport as the crowd looked on to us. I smiled, and he took my hands in his.

"You got off the plane." I said between tears.

"I got off the plane." He replied.

* * *

**Super short chapter I know! I don't know if any of you watch or have watched the TV Show FRIENDS, but that last reference is my favorite from the finale of that show! So, looks like this time they both went after each other! The story is not quite over yet, though! Stay tuned for chapter 28 coming soon! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**EmilyMerryweather: Thank you very much for the sweet compliment! That really made my day! :)**

**Katiek121: Honestly, I did not originally plan for Mason to be a jerk, but the more I wrote about him, the more I started not to like him! Funny how plans change like that haha :)**

**Well, that looks like all for tonight everyone! Until next time my dears! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello everyone! I hope you are all having a fantastic week! It is soon to be the weekend! I hope you were all touched by the last chapter haha. Sometimes, the girl just has to go after the guy once in a while! Ready for another chapter? Here is chapter 28! I hope you all enjoy it and I shall see you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

I reached up closer to him and kissed him lightly. Maybe I hadn't blown it...well.. maybe not completely that is.

"One question, can we move out of the middle of the airport? People are staring at us." I said with an uncomfortable blush on my cheeks. He squeezed my hand and led me over to the side where we could take a deep sigh and catch our breath. People clapped as we sat down together, and soon moved on to their various activities.

"How did you get off the plane, and what happened to your parents?" I asked as I leaned my head on his shoulder. He smiled, totally unaware that he had left his parents on the plane with no explanation.

"I kind of promised the snooty flight attendant an autographed picture for her daughter. Hmm..and I suppose my parents are on their way to London right now. I didn't give them much of a reason why I left, but I think they got the point. I suppose it is a good thing that Wilhelm wasn't going to get there until tomorrow. That means he is still in town." He said. He picked up his cell phone, sending a text to Wilhelm to come pick us up, in which he received a rapid response on instructions of where to be.

"Now, here is a question for you." He started as we got up to leave the airport. "What made you come back, and why are you soaking wet?" He asked. I looked down at myself, laughing as I saw my feet covered in dirt and mud from my running.

"Well, turns out, Mason already had his hands on a blonde coffee shop girl. I found them talking and flirting outside the restaurant when I arrived. As for my appearance, let's just say the cab could only get me so far. I ran the rest of the way." I replied. It was officially pitch dark, and the rain had only let up a little bit since I had arrived.

"You still haven't told me what made you come back." He said.

"I knew I wouldn't be happy without you. No matter how hard this is going to get, and no matter what happens, I won't be as happy with anyone else as I am with you. I knew you would probably already be gone, but I had to at least try. Thank you for meeting me halfway!" I said with a laugh. Wilhelm pulled his black car up the curb and honked at us. I was more than happy to climb in the car and enjoy the dryness. We were only half way home by the time I remembered something very important.

"Robbie you are going to miss your photo shoot! I totally forgot about that! Is there any way to reschedule?" I said as I jerked myself awake from my dreamy state.

"Well, there is no way we could make it in time even if we took a jet. I will just have to send them in some pictures tonight." He said.

"What pictures are you talking about?"

"Does your Aunt have a nice camera?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Yes. She took a photography course in college and the students were required to have one. Why do you ask?" I replied.

"We will just have to take our own pictures." He said. Nellie ran down the front staircase with an umbrella to help us inside as we got home.

"I knew it! I just knew it! You couldn't stay away from each other! It's like a romantic novel! Oh, I love happy endings!" She said.

"I should have listened to you from the first place. I made the wrong decision. I guess I was lucky though, because not everyone just gets to change their minds back like I did. If I had waited any longer, it might have been too late." I told her as I gave her a huge bear hug.

"Wait...what was that? Say that again? I was right about something? Can you please go inside and tell my husband that." She said.

"We do have to ask you of a favor though. If I can please borrow your camera, I can take pictures of Robbie for a photo shoot that he is missing. We can send them in and it will be no problem." I said.

"Absolutely! The SD card in there probably has nothing on it anyway, so take as many as you like." She said. I went into the kitchen and came back quickly, camera in hand.

"Alright, lets get to work." I said. Robbie and I walked down to his house, not caring what time it was. There, he had a white screen that could be hung up for this purpose. He ran through his hair once with a hand, and then posed for the first picture.

"Okay, I'm ready." He said. I laughed and put down the camera.

"If you call this prepared, I would hate to see what unprepared looks like." I said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up to his room, digging through the two closets to try to find an outfit that was suitable. The clothes either didn't fit, didn't match, or just looked plain terrible on him. "This is getting very difficult." I said as I looked around the room at all the clothes scattered about.

"What about this one? I know you said nothing too overly casual, but I think it works." Robbie came out of the bathroom with the last option on. American Eagle khaki pants, and a Ralph Lauren navy blue polo was what he came out in. Somehow, this outfit just seemed perfect for the occasion.

"I like it! Still missing something though. I grabbed the hairbrush that was sitting on the bed and brushed the front of his hair to the side. "I like it better that way. One last thing." I said. I went over to my bag and pulled out my eye liner pencil.

"You have got to be kidding me, Lizzie..." He said when he saw what I was holding.

"Hey, you're an actor, you wear make up all the time. I'm not going to put much and it will make your eyes pop." I said.

"I might be an actor, but eye liner is not something that we usually wear." Before he could say anything else I already had his eye wide open and the pencil to his face.

"Now, you are ready." I said. I could tell how natural he seemed in front of the camera. After several shots though, he set the camera on a timer and pulled me in with him. We took numerous funny pictures, a few romantic ones, and a few crazy ones. We had just finished the last few shots as my aunt called me home. Emma apparently needed to be caught up on the whole story, and refused to hear it from anyone but me. Emma had found her own little group lately, and spent a lot of her time getting to know some of them.

"That picture is my favorite." I said as I pointed to it on the camera screen. Robbie had me slightly tilted backward, my hands wrapped around his neck and a bright smile on both of our faces. "I wish I could stay, but I really have to go. I'm getting really tired and Emma will freak if I fall asleep on her too quickly tonight." I said. His smile transformed into a frown as I started to head for the front door. "Hey, cheer up. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I kissed him and hugged him goodnight. Emma and I stayed up two more hours talking about all that had happened. She described it as "so romantic it could be a Disney movie."

I woke up the next morning to a knock on my door, and my Aunt Nellie holding up a magazine in front of my face. As I wiped the sleep away from my eyes, I saw that it was an issue of PEOPLE. This time, the picture I liked so much of Robbie and I was on the front page...and for once...there was nothing negative to be said.

* * *

**Well, a happy ending to this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Biankies: Thank you so much! You are so sweet! Haha I would love to write a book! I have so many great ideas for one, too! All I need is for someone to publish it :)**

**Katiek121: Thank you so much! :)**

**HeddaHopper: Oh, dear Hedda how wonderful of you to write me a review. I explained to you before why I made Jay that way, and now you get it :) I love how you used the sandwich method for your critique! (Oh how Public Speaking would be proud of you) Thank you so much for reading this! I really really appreciate to hear your thoughts! Btw: your acting skills are probably a bit better than mine haha :D**

**Well, that looks like all for tonight everyone! Until next time my dears! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello everyone. I know it has seemed kinda like I have disappeared lately! So sorry about that! School is pretty much taking over my life with AP classes. You are all constantly in the back of my mind though, so remember that I will always update eventually haha :) I hope you are all doing well, and here is chapter 29! See you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

**LIZZIE'S POV**

I didn't change out of my pajamas before going over to Robbie's. Instead, I grabbed my robe and my slippers and headed down the street. I paid no attention to the cars passing me as I walked, staring at me in disapproval of my attire. I was much too excited at this article to care. I knocked on the front door several times, but no one answered my call. Quietly, I went around the back of the house and found Robbie's bedroom window. Robbie always slept with his windows open, reasoning that the fresh air made him imagine he was outside. Carefully, I climbed a tree next to the house, crawled across a small section of the roof, like a squirrel, and slipped through Robbie's open bedroom window. He slept soundly, so I decided not to wake him. In the kitchen I found eggs and bacon in the fridge, along with some bread in the pantry for toast. He cared for me when I was in the hospital, and when I was out of it, so I figured I should do something for him this time.

"Cooking. How hard can it be?" I said as I took the ingredients out and started to make breakfast for the two of us. Turns out, cooking was not one of my talents.

* * *

**ROBBIE'S POV**

Very little wakes me from a deep sleep, but the noise echoing from downstairs was enough to do so. As far as I knew I was the only one in the house that night, so who could be possibly be downstairs? I turn on the lamp beside my bed and see small, wet footprints trailing from my window to the door.

"Lizzie." I say to myself as I observe the footprints that are just her size. Something metal falls on the floor, making a big clanging sound as gravity takes hold. I slip on a pair of warm socks and slowly shuffle down the steps. There I find my girlfriend trying her best to make me breakfast, and notice how I said she was trying.

"Lizzie, what are you doing?" I ask as I step into the kitchen.

"What does it look like? I am attempting to cook! You fed me like this once, so now it is my turn." She replied. I came over beside her and watched as she whisked several eggs in a bowl.

"Well can I at least help you with something?" I asked.

"No! Sit down and relax. I got this." She said. I had a feeling that the assurance was more for her than it was for me. The eggs cook quickly and perfectly, the toast is just slightly brown and crispy, and the bacon...badly burnt.

"I think we have a bacon situation over here." I say as I take the bacon out of the microwave and toss it in the trashcan. "Two out of three is not bad though!" I say for a bit of comfort. She gives a big sigh, putting the plate of eggs and toast down on the counter where I was sitting.

"Close enough, but I'm giving up on the bacon." She says as she takes a bite of the eggs. In the refrigerator I take out the package full of bacon, get out a pan, and cook the bacon. It comes out perfectly. After sitting two slices down in front of her, she gives me a blank stare.

"Well, I did not know you were such a bacon expert. Oh! I cannot believe I almost forgot the entire reason I came over here!" She said as she got up and ran into the living room.

"The reason you came over here was to see your wonderful man, I'm sure." I said with a laugh passing over my lips.

"Yeah, sure." A bit of sarcasm. She sits back down beside me at the counter and slides an issue of PEOPLE magazine over to me. The picture that we both loved so much was the front page cover. At first, I was hesitant to open to the page of the article, afraid of what the words might say. "Go on." She says as I look up at her.

_After wrapping up his role as Peter Pan on the hit ABC Drama, Once Upon a Time, Robbie Kay takes on a brand new challenge: a girlfriend. A small town girl named Lizzie has filled the spot, ladies! Kay had reportedly met her while visiting her school for a Cancer Walk. She has been known throughout the media as the girl who tripped into a crowd of people, was photographed, and has been on numerous magazine covers for her connection to the Once Upon a Time star. Some then referred to her as his "stalker" since photos were taken of her in London near Kay's house. The pictures are worth a thousand words as Kay poses with his new girl._

_"She was never a stalker. It was always her being placed somewhere at the right time and me being placed somewhere at the right time. She brings out the light side of the dark Peter Pan. She's truly an incredible human being." This was Robbie's response as we asked him his thoughts on the topic._

"Did you send this in to them or something? She asked as she read the last part out loud.

"Yes. I sent it in with the picture." I replied with a smile as I handed her back the magazine.

"That was really sweet of you to clear that up for me. I am certainly glad they know I was not stalking you."

"Or were you?" I said with a tease. Before even a slight blink she slapped me on the arm with the magazine.

"If I had been stalking you I would not have gotten caught. I have my ways."

"Oh really? I will remember that next time." I reply. We sit there in silence for a few minutes as we finish looking at the magazine and eat our breakfast. After clearing the counter of the mess, she looks at me seriously.

"So, what do we do now? You will be going away for films and tv shows and who knows you might even meet another girl." She says as she takes my hand and we walk outside onto the back porch. I knew this question had inevitably been coming, but I had had a slight bit of hope that it would not.

"We have been through way too much for me to even think about giving you up, so that conversation is off the table. I suppose we just take it one day at a time. What else can we do?" She slowly falls close to me and wraps her arms around me with a slight squeeze. "We will figure something out. I promise." I couldn't tell the difference, was I comforting her, or was I comforting me?

* * *

**So, looks like these two have a lot to think about. They have made the commitment of being together, but is it really that simple? I was thinking about ending the story soon, fearing that dragging it out may tone down the quality. What do you all think? Should I keep going or should I come to a conclusion soon? Let me know in the comments! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :)**

**Shoutouts:**

**Biankies: Thank you for the advice! Turns out my parents actually have a connection when they used to work at a TV station! He gave me his card and offered to read some of my stuff, but I just do not feel like anything is good enough yet! Oh, the struggle! Thank you for your continued support! It means a lot to me! :)**

**Well, that looks like all for tonight everyone! Until next time my dears! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello everyone! Not too far past Thanksgiving! So...HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING! I am thankful for all of my wonderful readers! You truly mean so much to me :) The last chapter is here! (Unfortunately). It is going to be so sad to end this story considering it is my favorite! Here is chapter 30! I hope you love it and I shall see you at the bottom of the page :)**

* * *

**LIZZIE'S POV**

Before I knew it I found myself standing in that airport again, although this time, it was me that was leaving. Emma had already gone ahead to the lounge, waiting for me to say my last goodbyes to Robbie for some time. I didn't want to get up out of the chair. His arms were warm and comforting to protect me from the cold outside world.

"I can't believe you already have to go. It seems like you just got here." Robbie said as I sighed deeply.

"I know. The time has flown by. Two months will seem like an eternity for us to be apart. I guess it is good we can video chat and text, though." I replied. He smiled and held me closer, seeing the clock near the time for my plane to board. I had no idea what would be awaiting me when I returned to school. There would certainly be news stories and photographers, and of course rumors floating through the hallways. I had already prepared myself for it though.

"Flight 441 is now boarding." The announcer said through the intercom. I dug my nails into his jacket when I realized my flight number had been called. Surely Emma would be texting me any minute to tell me to hurry up.

"That's me." I said as I looked down at my ticket. I slowly got up and felt myself cross the barrier into the cold. Robbie didn't let go of my hand as I got up out of the chair. I turned to him and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure the time will go by quickly. We will be with each other again before you know it." I replied. After a hug and kiss, I brushed a strand of hair out of his face and ran a finger over his cheek. His hand found mine and soothed the coldness. I picked up my bag and walked towards the gate, where I saw Emma waving to me and nodding a 'goodbye' at Robbie.

"Bye." I said as I turned around and wave.

"Bye. Call me when you land." He said back. I nodded and joined Emma.

"Great now you are going to be depressed the entire way back home. I get to go home with a depressed Lizzie. Maybe next time we are on a plane your happiness will make up for it." Emma said with a smile as we took our seats.

"I'm not depressed. I'm sad, but not depressed. The important thing is I have a great family who hosted us for our visit, I have you as my best friend, and I gained an amazing boyfriend. The trip was worth it, despite all of the obstacles in between." I said.

* * *

When I arrived back at home, I was right with what I found. Photographers and camera crews were waiting for me in the lobby of the airport. My parents pulled Emma and I through the crowds and into the car.

"I tell you, honey! These people have not stopped! I don't know how they knew you were coming home today, but I guess they have their connections! You gave us such a scare when you went into the hospital! Good gracious you don't know how worried I was..." My mother continued to talk the entire way home. She had asked several times how my trip was, and each time I started into something, she found a bunny trail to go off of. We dropped Emma off at her house; her parents happy to have their little girl home. Our driveway could hardly be seen with the floods of photographers. Everyone was wanting to take my picture.

"Lizzie over here! Answer a few questions for us!" This was the line that most of them seemed to use, but I continued to keep my head down and proceed into my house. Robbie had taught me this technique. As soon as I stepped foot in the house I went into the living room, threw my bags in the floor, and collapsed on the couch. My parents and I talked for about three more hours, dieing to know every detail about my trip.

"Guys I am really exhausted. I think I am gonna head to bed since I have school tomorrow." I said. They smiled and each kissed my forehead goodnight. My room seemed different from the last time I was here. On my desk there were several magazines, all announcing different things. I put my bag down on top of them and turned out the light.

School turned out to be the worst of all. Not only did I have photographers filming me as I arrived, but inside the school there were more rumors than I had expected. Emma tried to calm some of them down, not being able to stand some of the lies the students were spreading around.

"Emma, it's okay. We know the truth and that is all that matters. They can't hurt us." I continued to tell her throughout the day. For now I would be the talk of the town, considering nothing ever really happens in our town. Soon enough, though, there would be another big story and I would quickly fade into the shadows. I would just be me again.

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER  
**

I rocked back and forth on my feet, constantly looking over at the clock on the wall.

"Lizzie. Lizzie...Lizzie." Emma said as she tried to catch my attention. After three calls of my name I finally turned to look at her. "Ya know, looking at the clock the entire time won't make his flight come in any faster." She said.

"We text and video chat all the time, but nothing beats seeing him in real life. Looking at the clock is the only thing that can keep me occupied." I said with a laugh.

"Alright, alright. I will be over here gulping down my coffee then. I hate airports though, so if he doesn't get here soon I might just leave without you." She said as she walked back over to her seat and picked up her coffee. It seemed like an eternity, but two minutes later I saw the brown headed boy coming down the escalator. I pretty much tackled him in the middle of the airport, but that was the last thing I cared about.

"I missed you!" I said as I burried my head into his neck. I felt his arms wrap around me as he squeezed me tightly.

"I missed you, too!" He said as we both picked ourselves up off of the floor. "Emma." He said with a nod. Emma continued to stare at him and drink her coffee.

"Come on you two lovebirds. I think I'm gonna drive this time." She said as she took the key out of my hand and walked out of the door. Robbie wrapped his arm around me with a big smile on his face. After dinner, I noticed that Robbie had disappeared. I looked in the guest bedroom, but he was not there. As I walked upstairs I found my bedroom door half open, and a faint light shining through the cracks.

"What is all of this?" I said as I walked out onto my balcony. The lights wrapped around my railing sparkled next to the stars. Robbie had laid out a blanket and some candles on the balcony.

"Just something special." He said as I came out. We laid down together and stared up into the stars. At that moment, everything was peaceful.

"It's like we have stepped into our own world. No one to bother us, and no one to tell us what to do." I said as I curled up closer to him.

"No cameras to attack us either." He said. The last time I had seen a large amount of cameras was a month ago, but since then the heat had died down of their newest celebrity relationship.

"I guess that means we won't be front page news anymore, huh?" I asked as I turned over to face him. He sighed and turned his head towards mine.

"The only kind of news now for us is good news. As long as we are together, you will always be my front page news." He replied. He leaned forward and kissed me ever so gently. I wrapped my arms around him as he pulled me closer. It was this moment that I fell into his abyss of pure ecstasy.

* * *

**Is is over? Oh no it cannot be! Well, Robbie and Lizzie are together at last. I just love happy endings. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite! :) **

**Shoutouts:**

**Katiek121: I am so glad you enjoyed this! I had the same feeling. It just had to end somewhere i suppose!**

**Biankies: Thank you very much for all of the sweet compliments. I will continue to write for as long as I live! I hope to see your reviews on some of my other stories too! Until then! :)**

**RobbieKayisPerf: Thank you very much! I am so glad you enjoyed this story! :)**

**I am going to post a final thing for all of my reader's so go on to the next section! **

**Until next time my dears :)**


	31. Chapter 31- Author's Note (please read!)

**This story is truly my favorite of them all! It has helped me through so many things and I really wish it didn't have to end here! Thank you to all of my wonderful readers who reviewed and followed and favorited this story! You kept it alive and I would not be anywhere without all of your support. **

**So, here is what i have been thinking. I had a few ideas, so should I wait some time and then write a sequel to this, or do you have some ideas for a new story? I would love to know what you think! Feel free to leave your comments in a review or go ahead and PM me if you would like! **

**Again, thank you all for your support! I hope you all have enjoyed this as much as I have.  
That looks like all for tonight from me! **

**Until next time my dears!**

**With love, elking7541 :)**


	32. Chapter 32- Announcement from the Author

**Hello everyone! I have missed you all dearly! I hope everyone is doing well! **

**I have a very important and exciting announcement to make! Due to an overwhelming amount of support and response, I have decided to write a sequel to this story! :) Is that cool with everyone? There is one small condition though, I need your help! I love hearing your ideas and theories for what YOU want to see in Robbie and Lizzie's relationship! So, with that said, feel free to message me or put in a comment for what you think the sequel should be like! I will be releasing the first chapter in the next few weeks so keep your eyes open!**

**Again, thank you all so much for supporting me! You are the reason i love what I do! I look forward to hearing responses and hopefully excited remarks for this next step! :)**

**All my love,  
elking7541**


	33. Chapter 33: Announcement from the Author

**Attention all Followers, Reviewers, and Favoriters! **

**I am pleased to announce that I just released the new sequel to Front Page News! I am so excited for this new addition and I hope you are as well! The new sequel is titled Turning the Page. If you are not a follower of my page just click on my name at the top and look for the new story! If you are already a follower of my page then you should get an e-mail as well! :)**

**Remember to follow, favorite, and/or review the new story! Thank you all so much for your continued support!**

**Happy Reading!  
Elking7541 :)**


End file.
